


Ты всегда найдешь меня в дрифте

by fandom_marvel_2018



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 15:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15391491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_marvel_2018/pseuds/fandom_marvel_2018
Summary: Лучший способ познакомиться с фандомом - начать читать фички, поэтому БЛЯ ДЕРЖИ ЖАБУ, в смысле макси.АУ по вселенной Тихоокеанского Рубежа.Добро пожаловать на фандомную битву 2018 года <3





	Ты всегда найдешь меня в дрифте

Мир всегда был полон трагедий, а с тех пор, как из разлома в Тихом океане стали выползать огромные чудовища, их количество лишь увеличилось. Первые столкновения с монстрами, кайдзю, как их стали называть, сопровождались захватывающими дух, но ужасающими последствиями. Целые города стирались с лица Земли, тысячи людей погибали, будь то взрослые или дети.  
Ведущие научные и инженерные многонациональные компании объединились, чтобы найти решение, и в скором времени Старк Индастриз уже представляла на боевых учениях своего первого робота: дрона невероятных размеров, который должен был выступить против кайдзю и победить. К сожалению, беспилотная технология потерпела разгромное поражение в битве с монстрами, и учёному миру стало очевидно, что копать стоит в области нейротехнологий, внедряя человека в тело огромной боевой машины.  
«Старк Индастриз» и в этот раз удалось всех обойти и первыми представить егеря нового поколения. Его назвали Железный Человек, и Говард Старк вызвался выступить первым пилотом своего собственного изобретения. Во время испытаний мозг Старка не выдержал невероятных нейроперегрузок, система дала сбой, и Железный Человек, до этого прекрасно справлявшийся с самопредставлением, грудой металла повалился на землю, давя собственным весом танки, выступавшие в качестве силы противника.  
Когда Говарда наконец вытащили из егеря, он был уже мёртв. Несмотря на груз печали, в его смерти было нечто хорошее, вернее, полезное — она стала подсказкой, которая вывела человечество в роль победителя в войне с кайдзю. Один человек не мог управлять егерем, но два, а в исключительных случаях и больше — могли.  
Юный Энтони Старк, сын Говарда, возглавил научный отдел «Старк Индастриз», пообещав Америке создать лучших егерей для её бесстрашных воинов. Первыми звёздными рейнджерами стали пара солдат, знавших друг друга с самого детства и показавшие довольно высокий порог дрифт-совместимости — семьдесят четыре процента из ста возможных. Их имена превратились в легенды уже после первого выхода против кайдзю. Они победили монстра меньше чем за тридцать минут, прямо в океане, не позволив ему добраться до береговой линии, став самым настоящим щитом для американского континента. Капитан Америка. Так стали называть егерь, управляемый Стивом Роджерсом и Джеймсом Барнсом. Они были первопроходцами и самыми настоящими героями, даже несмотря на отсутствие кровной связи: как после показали исследования, у братьев и сестёр дрифт-совместимость всегда превышала восьмидесятишестипроцентный порог, а среди близнецов иногда доходила и до девяноста девяти.  
Положение человечества в войне с кайдзю изменилось раз и навсегда. Всё новые и новые егеря создавались в каждой стране, которой приходилось защищать свою территорию от лап глубоководных чудовищ — Колосс в России, пилотируемый братом и сестрой Петром и Ульяной Распутиными, Росомаха в Японии, пилотируемый отцом и сыном, Джеймсом и Дакеном Акихиро, Алая Молния, пилотируемая близнецами Вандой и Пьетро Максимовыми и Фантастическая Четвёрка, уникальный егерь, управляемый сразу четырьмя: Сьюзан и Джонни Шторм, Ридом Ричардсом и Беном Гриммом — в Америке. Они стали второй ступенью в общей войне человечества. И, казалось, мир, стоявший на грани катастрофы, снова крепко встал на ноги. Но затем случилось непредсказуемое — кайдзю эволюционировали.

 

Сигнал тревоги зазвенел на всех уровнях базы Щ.И.Т., пробираясь в самые дальние уголки и сообщая, что к заливу Сан-Франциско направляется кайдзю. Клинт Бартон, едва услышав первый вой, тут же подскочил с кровати и, барабаня по матрасу старшего брата, изо всех сил принялся его будить:  
— Барни, вперёд, давай, вставай, дылда, настало время надрать очередному монстру задницу! — он метнулся в сторону уборной, чтобы быстро умыться и вернулся в комнату уже натягивая на себя футболку, и с неодобрением поглядывая на брата, который только-только спрыгнул с верхней койки.  
— Куда ты так торопишься? — потягиваясь и хватая футболку со спинки стула, спросил Барни. — На собственную смерть?  
— Придурок, — Клинт толкнул его в плечо, проходя мимо, после чего развернулся к нему лицом и продолжил идти спиной назад. — Фьюри отдаст этого монстра тем пилотам, что первыми будут на стартовой площадке, и я не хочу, чтобы ими оказались чёртовы Саммерсы. Они почти сравняли счёт со своей лазерной пушкой, это же нелепо! Эти юнцы даже стрелять нормально не умеют, просто бьют, куда смотрят, как будто у них нет чёткой цели.  
Из встроенного шкафа Клинт вытащил две куртки и одну из них бросил в сторону Барни. Тот поймал её в воздухе одной рукой и спросил:  
— Ты просто терпеть не можешь этих Саммерсов, да?  
— Да Сорвиголова стрелял бы точнее, будь он егерем дальнего боя! — Клинт возбуждённо взмахнул руками. — А ведь у этих ребят всего одни глаза на двоих.  
Барни коротко рассмеялся и, одним движением надев куртку, ответил:  
— Ну, тогда идём. Покажем этому монстру, кто тут главный.  
Захлопнув дверь комнаты, на которой висела табличка «К. Бартон и Б. Бартон», два брата уверенным шагом направились по коридору в сторону стартовой площадки. Ни один из них не сомневался, что в этот раз против кайдзю выйдет именно Хоукай — восемь побед из восьми возможных, лучший дальнобойный егерь на всём Американском побережье. Ещё ни один кайдзю не достиг береговой линии, когда эти двое входили в дрифт. У монстров не было и шанса.

 

На стартовой площадке царила привычная для особого положения суматоха: младшие инженеры судорожно проверяли датчики работоспособности егерей и работу связи, а аналитики проводили расчёты по скорости, весу и боевой способности объявившегося кайдзю.  
Переступив порог, Бартоны приветственно кивнули всем присутствующим и смело подошли к возвышающемуся возле главного компьютера человеку.  
— Генерал Фьюри.  
— Бартоны, — не поворачивая в их сторону даже голову, отозвался генерал. — Вы первые, занимайте позицию.  
За его спиной Клинт радостно сжал кулак, празднуя свою победу над Саммерсами. Те появились на стартовой площадке на пару минут позже, когда Клинт и Барни уже перешли в инженерный отсек, чтобы на них закрепили оборудование и костюмы.  
Они могли видеть друг друга через стёкла: база в Сан-Франциско, как и остальные, была построена в форме шестиугольника, каждая из сторон которого представляла собой край зоны-отсека.  
— Алекс себе все локти искусает, — сказал Клинт, и, пересёкшись взглядом с Саммерсами, в шутку отдал честь, чтобы их поприветствовать.  
— Меньше спать надо было, придурки!  
— Если хочешь, я могу вывести тебя на громкую связь, — возле уха зазвучал новый голос с металлическими нотками.  
— Не слушай его, Лэнг, он постоянно несёт какую-то чушь, — вступил в разговор Барни. — Как прошло свидание с дочкой?  
— Она уже совсем большая стала, скоро меня перерастёт, наверное, — Лэнг рассмеялся, после чего сказал что-то ещё, но его голос потонул в непонятных шумах.  
— Эй, Скотт, мы потеряли связь. Скотт? Приём, центр? — не выражая сильного беспокойства, просто действуя по процедуре, затараторил Клинт.  
— Небольшие неполадки, — с задержкой, но всё-таки отозвался Лэнг. — Теперь как меня слышите, ребята?  
— Отлично, — в один голос сказали Бартоны и тут же переглянулись.  
— Больше не пропадай, — сказал Барни и подтолкнул Клинта, чтобы тот наконец-то сдвинулся с места. Следующий отсек — последний, перед тем, как они заберутся в кабину Хоукая и их подключат к системе.

 

Дальнобойные егери по типу Хоукая или Циклопа стали третьей ступенью развития в области борьбы с кайдзю. Монстры наносили невероятный урон, добираясь до берега, а победить в самом океане их удавалось далеко не всегда. С появлением стрелковых егерей эта проблема если не перестала существовать, то существенно снизилась. Тем более, что когда пилоты дальнобойных не справлялись, на арену выходили егери ближнего боя — как новички, Сорвиголова или Пушечное Ядро, так и ветераны войны Капитаны Америка и Марвел. Но если говорить только о Хоукае — обычно он не требовал дополнительной боевой защиты. Бартоны словно были рождены для того, чтобы стрелять с невероятной точностью. Им было достаточно дождаться, когда аналитический центр произведет расчёт и обнаружит слабую точку кайдзю, пока они обстреливали его отвлекающими энергострелами, а затем сделать всего один выстрел.  
Они всегда попадали в цель. Никогда не промахивались.  
Поднявшись на борт егеря, в отсек управления, Клинт и Барни отточенными движениями подсоединили себя к системе управления и, зажав шлемы в руках, подтвердили старт.  
— Центр? Скотт? Хоукай готов к дрифту.  
— Отлично, ребята. Надевайте шлемы на счёт три, два, один!  
Самое сложное в дрифте — процедура инициации, когда приходится погружать свою голову в нейрогель, по первым ощущениям невероятно тягучий и плотный, а затем сделать вдох. При первом, пробном дрифт-испытании, это всегда вызывало больше всего проблем у новичков. Инстинктивно пилоты отказывались вдыхать в себя нечто куда более плотное, чем воздух, но чем чаще они дрифтовали, тем легче давалась им эта процедура.  
Поэтому Барни справлялся куда быстрее Клинта.  
— Центр? — едва нейрогель полностью освободил шлем, Барни снова подтвердил связь. — Центр, есть контакт?  
— Есть контакт, Барни, отлично. Клинт скоро присоединится к тебе, — последние слова Лэнг произнес уже вместе с Клинтом.  
— В этот раз уже быстрее, да? — усмехнулся тот.  
— Отлично, Бартоны. Приготовьтесь, запускаем дрифт-канал на три, два, один...  
Мгновение — и мир, до этого полный звуков, голосов, шумов динамиков и жужжания машин растворился в абсолютной тишине. Сознания Клинта и Барни смешались, воспоминания сцепились в единый клубок, было сложно разобрать, какая именно из версий детства принадлежала какому брату. Клинт видел себя, впервые берущим лук в руки, тогда как Барни уже пробивал стрелой насквозь яблоко, лежащее на голове у девчонки из цирка. Воспоминания сменялись одно за другим, и после очередного прыжка их обоих буквально выплюнуло обратно в реальность.  
Дезориентация и головокружение, всегда сопутствующие дрифт-соединению, со временем стали легче переноситься и быстрее проходить.  
— Вы как там, ребята, с нами?  
— Конечно, — первым снова отозвался Барни. — Как и всегда, Скотт. Всё в норме?  
— Сегодня чуть меньше, дрифт-соединение установлено на восемьдесят восемь процентов, не дотянули всего лишь парочку до своей нормы.  
— Это всё потому что Барни в последнее время слишком много спит, — ввязался в разговор Клинт. — Мы готовы к сбросу, Лэнг. Зажигайте там, уже пора подстрелить этого монстра.  
Под уже привычный отсчёт Лэнга, огромная голова Хоукая стремительно ухнула вниз, в ангар с телом егеря. От чувства резкого падения перехватывало дыхание и если для Барни это было дискомфортно, то Клинту такие американские горки приходились по душе.  
Ближе к окончанию полёта голова стала замедляться и в итоге, на удивление плавно для махины таких размеров, состыковалась с телом самого робота. Один оборот на сто восемьдесят градусов, чтобы замкнуть все необходимые контакты — и егерь Хоукай предстал в полной боевой готовности.  
Со стороны он казался огромным чёрным человекоподобным роботом с фиолетовым символом оперения стрелы на груди, ярко горевшем за счёт ламп и энергореактора, спрятанного под панелью. От этого символа сначала по груди вверх, а затем по плечам и на руки были проложены каналы для передачи энергии, которая в скором времени должна была превратиться в оружие. Каждые двенадцать зарядов Хоукай был вынужден подзаряжаться в течение нескольких минут, накапливая энергию в центральной части. Как правило, этого не требовалось — Бартонам хватало девяти стрел, чтобы уложить кайдзю.  
— Правое полушарие подключено, функции руки не нарушены, — снова зазвучал голос Лэнга. — Попробуй пошевелить рукой, Барни!  
Проверив, что нейросеть надежно закреплена на его правой руке, Барни медленно отвёл локоть назад и как будто бы прицелился для выстрела. Рука егеря точь в точь механически повторила за ним движение, включая и положение пальцев.  
— Чувствуется отлично, Скотт!  
— Все функции работают без сбоя. Так, Клинт, теперь твоя очередь, — голос Лэнга всегда звучал на удивление оптимистично, какие бы приказы ему не приходилось отдавать. Клинт видел в этом что-то успокаивающее его привычный мандраж. В отличие от Барни, ему никогда не приносило удовольствие следование приказам. Забраться в егеря и начистить кайдзю монстряцкую рожу? Всегда пожалуйста. Но сделать всё то же самое под строгим надзором военных? Это уже совершенно другой разговор.  
Клинт не мог выкинуть из своей головы ощущение, что после победы над кайдзю их роль как пилотов егерей не закончится. Он боялся, что правительство и военные сделают из них оружие для уничтожения других стран. Его преследовал страх, что однажды ему прикажут убить человека и он будет вынужден это сделать.  
Не потому что боялся разжалования, а потому что в егере он был не один. В его голове сидел Барни, который ни за что бы не позволил брату пойти по кривой дорожке нарушения субординации.  
— Левая рука отлично функционирует, — отрапортовал Клинт, когда убедился, что чувствует управление. — Ну что, Барни. Давай выберемся из этой подземки и попробуем натянуть тетиву?  
— Центр, мы выдвигаемся.  
— Есть что сказать на прощание звёздному прикрытию?  
Клинт и Барни переглянулись и одновременно улыбнулись. Только одной паре рейнджеров Скотт Лэнг мог дать такое прозвище, а это значило, что сегодня страховать их задницы будут настоящие легенды — Стив Роджерс и Джеймс Барнс.  
— Можете продолжать пить коктейли, парни, — отозвался Барни.  
— Ага, Бартоны ж профессионалы, — вторил ему Клинт. — Девятого берем на себя.  
Из динамиков донёсся приглушённый звук хлопков и смеха.  
— Удачной охоты, ребята, — Лэнг слишком близко поднес микрофон к губам и его голос прозвучал довольно громко, заставив Бартонов поморщиться.  
А затем они одновременно сделали шаг вперёд, и Хоукай, безоговорочно слушаясь нейроприказа, сделал свой первый шаг из ангара.

 

В центре управления никто не сомневался в том, что этот кайдзю станет для Бартонов девятой победой, но правила требовали присутствия на площадке второй пары пилотов егеря ближнего боя. Дэнни Рэнд и Мэтт Мёрдок, в отличие от братьев Саммерсов, опоздали на целых пять минут и когда они добрались до стартовой площадки, Хоукай уже стоял на атакующей позиции, готовясь пустить первую энергострелу.  
— Мы уже думали начинать без вас, — Барнс приветственно похлопал Мэтта по плечу. Тот как будто бы смутился, не зная, как ответить на этот безобидный упрёк, но его спас Рэнд, повиснув на их плечах и вмешавшись в разговор:  
— Мы с Мэттом решили, что будет честно отдать вам девятого. Последних двух мы первоклассно страховали, пора уже и честь знать, дадим старикам возможность показать первый класс.  
Роджерс усмехнулся в кулак, а Барнс осторожно скинул со своего плеча руку Дэнни, молча бросив в его сторону осуждающий взгляд. Рэнд никогда не отличался почтением к старшим по званию, по крайней мере, в среде военных. Но ругать за нарушение субординации его никто не спешил. Все уже привыкли, что к пилотам Сорвиголовы нужно было относиться по-особенному, и причиной тому была вовсе не слепота Мэтта Мёрдока.  
Виной всему был известный факт, что Сорвиголова — егерь с самым большим послужным списком мёртвых пилотов, а Мэтт Мёрдок — единственный, кто пережил три разрыва дрифт-соединения, но продолжал служить своей стране. После последнего случая, с Фрэнком, он почти ушёл из программы: замкнулся в себе и чуть было не превратился в дрифт-наркомана. Его вытащил новый напарник, Дэнни Рэнд, юнец, что был отправлен богатыми родителями в Китай, когда в мире объявились ещё самые первые кайдзю. Он не признавался, что заставило его вернуться в Америку, и из-за этого многие относились к нему с подозрением и неодобрением.  
И хоть на базе могли не любить Рэнда, считать его папенькиным сынком и безмозглым лентяем, но всё же отдавали этому парню должное: несмотря на его минусы, он спас Мёрдока, помог тому встать на ноги и вернуться в строй.  
— Как они там? — кивнув головой неопределённо вперёд, спросил Мэтт, подразумевая Бартонов.  
— Если хочешь узнать, спроси у нас напрямую! — по мостику разлетелся фонящий голос Барни. — Мы в порядке, Мэтт. Можешь не волноваться, сегодня наше кунг-фу всё еще круче вашего. Какие ставки в этот раз, ребята?  
Стив и Джеймс переглянулись и единогласно ответили:  
— Девять!  
— Эй, так нечестно! Мы тоже хотели сказать девять! — взвился Рэнд, подскакивая к Джеймсу и всем своим видом показывая, что готов сражаться за свою версию собственными кулаками. Мэтт мягко придерживал его за воротник жёлтой футболки с дурацкой надписью «робот» на спине.  
— Мы можем выбрать другое число, Дэнни, — притягивая его к себе, встрял в разговор Мёрдок. — Семь. Пусть будет семь, Роджерс.  
— Маршал? — Джеймс бросил взгляд в сторону Фьюри, прося того «забить» их спор, заранее зная, что тот откажет. Каждый раз, когда они устраивали тотализатор на количество выстрелов, маршалу это не нравилось, что было правильным, если так подумать. Хоть кто-то в центре управления должен был сохранять серьёзность, потому что никогда не знаешь, какая ситуация может возникнуть на поле боя.  
Фьюри разочарованно покачал головой и, отвернувшись к приборным панелям, неожиданно для Джеймса сказал:  
— Двенадцать.  
— Ого! — присвистнул тот и хлопнул Роджерса по спине. — Да у нас тут праздник, а, Стив?  
— Похоже, что сегодня в вас верит даже маршал Фьюри, ребята, — как можно громче, чтобы его было легко разобрать через динамики, обратился к Бартонам Стив. — Семь, девять и двенадцать.  
— И ещё один голос за девятку! — подытожил всё Лэнг. — Ну что ж, господа. Ставки приняты, ставок больше нет. Теперь дело только за вами, ребята.  
— Отлично, — раздался голос Клинта. — Мы с братом решили, что остановим этого кайдзю за шесть выстрелов. Ну, чтобы никого из вас не обижать. Так что поехали. Клинт Бартон готов.  
Несмотря на царящую атмосферу непринуждённости, Скотт Лэнг со всей ответственностью продолжал следить за показаниями компьютеров. Индикатор энергии в левой руке Хоукая держался на максимуме, правый его догонял и, как только счетчик достиг пика, из динамиков донеслось:  
— Барни Бартон готов.  
А затем — тишина.  
Индикаторы резко ухнули вниз и снова подскочили — ребята готовились ко второму выстрелу. Скотт следил за показателями обеих сигнатур: как егеря, так и кайдзю. Судя по ним, первый выстрел энергострелы не принес никакого результата — монстр продолжал приближаться к береговой линии. Индикаторы снова прыгнули в значениях — третий выстрел, а за ним четвёртый и пятый. Бартоны считали, что за шесть выстрелов повалят кайдзю с ног, но сигнатура монстра всё еще осталась неизменной, как будто ребята вовсе не попадали по нему. И если бы сейчас на берегу стоял Циклоп, а не Хоукай, то Скотт бы даже не начал волноваться. При таких огромных расстояниях вероятность точного попадания крайне мала. Но сегодня в битве участвовали Бартоны, а эти ребята обычно никогда не промахивались.  
— Клинт, Барни? — спросил Лэнг. — Вы не видите цель, куда стрелять?  
— У нас прямые попадания, Скотт, не мели чепухи, — отозвался голос Барни. — Какие подвижки с поиском слабой точки?  
И снова скачок индикаторов — шестой выстрел. Однако сигнатура кайдзю всё так же оставалась неизменной, как будто энергострелы до него даже не добирались.  
— Барни, судя по показателям, ваши удары не приносят никакого результата. Вы точно попадаете в цель?  
— Скотт, мы, чёрт возьми, видим эту инопланетную махину собственными глазами, — возмутился Клинт. — Стреляем в разные точки, и с каждым попаданием по этому чудищу сеткой расползаются энергетические вспышки.  
— Твою же мать, — не сдержался Лэнг, услышав это, и начал судорожно открывать на мониторах дополнительные данные, сверяя между собой все значения. — Твою же...  
— Роджерс, Барнс, — сухо приказал Фьюри, и эти двое тут же направились в отсек подготовки к дрифт-соединению.  
— Центр, что у вас там происходит? — спросил Барни. Индикаторы снова подпрыгнули — восьмой выстрел, а за ним, почти сразу, девятый.  
— Кайдзю всё ближе, а у нас заканчиваются стрелы, ребята, — вторил ему Клинт. — У вас есть хоть какие-то идеи, в чём здесь проблема?  
— У него щит, — быстро ответил им Лэнг. — У этого проклятого монстра щит, причем, судя по вашим словам, с той же конструкцией, что и энергощит Капитана Америки.  
— Какого? — крик возмущения потонул в суматохе десятого выстрела. — Какого хрена у этого монстра наша технология?  
— Спроси что полегче, Клинт, — Скотт волновался, но это никак не сказывалось на качестве его работы. Когда ты являешься частью армии, сражающейся с огромными монстрами, то совершенно неважно, где именно ты находишься: в самом сердце егеря или на военной базе, на суше, защищённой строящейся Стеной. Стресс везде один и тот же, и он не должен мешать вашей работе.  
Продолжая копаться в файлах энергощита, Скотт успевал вовремя посылать команды для подготовки второй пары пилотов. Роджерс и Барнс уже взошли на борт ядра Капитана Америки. В егерях первого поколения кабины пилотов располагались не в голове робота, а в его грудине. В качестве обзора выступали сотовые панели, которые, в случае с Капитаном, обрисовывали собой символ звезды. Оперение стрелы на груди Хоукая изначально тоже должно было стать экраном для пилотного отсека, но во время конструирования было решено разместить там энергетическое ядро, а пилотов переместить выше. Сделать робота более человекоподобным.  
Индикаторы снова подскочили — одинадцатый выстрел.  
— Скотт, если у этого кайдзю энергощит, то наши стрелы для него все равно что вишнёвые косточки, — заговорил Барни. — Мы переходим на ближний бой, будем вынуждены выйти в море.  
— Капитан Америка уже готовится к выходу, дождитесь подмоги! — Скотт схватил микрофон, как будто от этого его приказ мог звучать более весомо.  
— Когда они придут, кайдзю уже доберётся до берега, Лэнг. Мы его задержим, — теперь уже зазвучал голос Клинта. Скотт хотел было возразить, но к его удивлению Фьюри выхватил микрофон прямо у него из рук:  
— Стойте на позиции, Хоукай, это приказ.  
— При всем моём уважении, маршал, мы выступаем.  
— Бартоны! — повысил голос Фьюри. — Мы не знаем всей ситуации, а энергетическая мощность вашего егеря сейчас сильно уступает Капитану, не говоря уже о тактике ведения ближнего боя. Так что засуньте своё уважение себе в задницу и стойте на позиции, вы меня поняли?  
— Плохая связь, маршал, не можем. Разобрать. Ваш приказ. Выдвигаемся.  
Помех не было, и это прекрасно понимали как Фьюри, так и сами Бартоны. Но этих слов было достаточно для того, чтобы снять ответственность с плеч маршала и принять решение, которое братья считали единственно верным.  
Фьюри с досады врезал по приборной панели, испугав Лэнга, что этим ударом тот действительно что-нибудь сломает. Не поднимая головы, он спросил, чуть ли не прорычав:  
— Как там Капитан Америка?  
— Синхронизируется, сэр, — быстро проверив показатели, ответил Скотт. — В течение пяти минут будет на побережье.  
Никто не сомневался, что процесс синхронизации пройдёт успешно. Роджерс и Барнс дрифтовали вместе уже больше тридцати раз, они были самыми старыми пилотами проекта, пройдя путь от обычных рядовых до капитанов. Фьюри хмуро кивнул и наконец-то отошел в сторону от приборных панелей.  
— У Бартонов нет этих пяти минут, — едва слышно, одними губами прокомментировал Мэтт Мёрдок. Его услышал только Рэнд, стоящий достаточно близко, и оттого как можно крепче сжал похолодевшую ладонь напарника.  
— Они справятся.  
— Нам ли верить в такую чушь, Фрэнк, — горько бросил Мёрдок, в очередной раз забыв, что уже давно рядом с ним плечом к плечу стоит вовсе не Фрэнк Кастл. Дэнни не стал его поправлять, лишь отпустил руку и, обняв Мэтта за плечо, кивнул в знак согласия, в очередной раз забыв, что тот не мог этого видеть.

 

Когда Клинт врал Фьюри о помехах, Барни молчал, как в реальности, так и в дрифте. Но стоило младшему Бартону обрубить связь, он тут же вставил едкое замечание:  
— Ты только и рад нарушить приказ, да?  
Он спросил вслух, потому что звук человеческого голоса отвлекал и расслаблял: им предстоял бой с монстром один на один, когда энергия егеря уже была израсходована почти до нуля, и реактор ещё не успел её восполнить. Нужно было хоть что-то, заглушающее дурные мысли в голове.  
— Это ты шёл в армию, — откликнулся Клинт. — Я шёл спасать людей.  
— Точно так же, как ты спас Кейт?  
Столь, казалось, безобидный вопрос для Клинта был ударом ниже пояса. Он не знал ничего об этой девчонке, кроме её возраста. Ей только-только исполнилось шестнадцать, самый низкий порог допустимости для участия в программе егерей. Говорили, она ушла в армию, чтобы насолить отцу, который переехал вместе с остальной семьей вглубь континента. Она была целеустремлённа и физически подготовлена, а ещё оказалась единственной, кто на триместровом экзамене преодолел порог в семьдесят шесть процентов совместимости с действующим пилотом егеря. Большая удача для кадета, золотой билет прямиком на поле боя — ещё не рейнджер, но уже запасной пилот Хоукая, юнец, в чью голову можно было забить нерушимость субординации и привить слепое следование приказам.  
Узнав об этом, Клинт направился прямиком к Фьюри и поставил перед маршалом ультиматум: или эта девчонка, или он. На счету Хоукая на тот момент было пять побед из пяти возможных и Клинт, будучи излишне самоуверенным, считал, что этого будет достаточно, чтобы Кейт убрали с передовой. Он не мог позволить, чтобы за него сражался ребёнок.  
После этого инцидента на базе стали косо смотреть на Клинта, как на ревнивого мудака, которого здесь держат только из-за их идеального и смертельного для монстров тандема с братом. Кейт была разжалована из пилотов обратно в кадеты и переведена на континент. Клинт видел её лишь один раз, и тот мельком, когда она покидала базу. Их взгляды пересеклись меньше чем на минуту, но этого хватило — в глазах Кейт читалась столь рьяная смесь ненависти и обиды, что Клинту показалось, будто он только что искупался в ледяных водах океана. Она определённо знала, из-за чего и из-за кого её переводят. И ненавидела этого человека всей своей душой.  
Повисшее в кабине егеря тяжёлое молчание было разбито сухим и коротким замечанием, который Бартоны выдохнули одновременно:  
— Справа.  
Вблизи кайдзю был огромен: он на голову превосходил Хоукая по росту и к тому же только теперь, на расстоянии удара, братья смогли разглядеть длинный шипованный хвост, большей частью скрытый океаном. Шипы выступали над водой словно огромные акульи плавники, если бы целая стая их решила одновременно напасть на побережье.  
Первый удар — с правой руки — пришёлся монстру прямо по грудине. От места удара по коже чудовища тут же расползлась энергопаутина. Щит, созданный по той же технологии, что лежала в основе энергощита Капитана Америки. Бартоны не были инженерами и тем более не были физиками, они не думали о том, как человеческие технологии попали в лапы кайдзю и как именно те смогли внедрить их в свою кожу. Они были оружием и делали то, что могло делать оружие — били.  
Второй удар — уже с левой руки — Хоукай нанёс кайдзю по шее. Тот взревел чудовищным рокотом и, развернувшись, с невероятной силой заехал своим хвостом по корпусу их робота. На экране кабины пилотов замигали датчики урона и уровни мощности егеря. Клинт и Барни мысленно переглянулись: если монстр с такой же силой попадет по их ядру, им крышка. Хоукай останется без энергии и будет так же полезен, как огромный пластиковый трансформер, с которым многие мальчишки играли в детстве.  
— Клинт, — голос Барни звучал в дрифте совсем иначе, чем в реальности. Молодой, энергичный, без груза вечной усталости и вымученности.  
— Мы не егерь ближнего боя и никогда им не будем.  
Кайдзю, без сомнений, был чудовищно силён, но вместе с тем и неповоротлив. Чтобы ударить своим хвостом ему пришлось повернуться к Хоукаю спиной и сейчас он медленно разворачивался обратно, разевая пасть и во всю ширь расставляя когтистые лапы, чтобы схватить и сжать в них своего противника.  
— Эй! Что ты делаешь? — заметив, что Барни подключает обратно связь с базой, Клинт, забывшись, дёрнулся в его сторону, пытаясь остановить, но опоздал.  
— О боже, ребята, вы снова с нами! — сквозь помехи, теперь уже реальные, раздался радостный голос Лэнга.  
— Меньше трёпа, больше информации, Скотт, — ответил ему Барни. — Если бы мы сражались с Капитаном, то могла бы перегрузка энергией отрубить его щит?  
— В теории да, но... Америка... побережье...— Лэнг продолжал говорить сквозь шумы, но ни Барни, ни тем более Клинт его уже не слушали.  
— Ты его слышал, — произнес вслух Барни. — Мы можем бесполезно держать оборону и блокировать удары этого кайдзю, пока наш реактор полностью не умрет, а можем атаковать его всем, что у нас есть и рискнуть разбить этот треклятый щит. Твой выбор, бро.  
Ответ он знал ещё до того, как услышал голос брата.  
— Клинт Бартон готов, — отозвался Клинт, вытягивая вперёд левую руку, заставляя поднять её и егеря.  
Барни довольно ухмыльнулся и так же вытянул вперёд левую, а затем и правую, плавно и медленно отводя локоть за спину. Хоукай точь в точь повторял каждое их движение. Ядро в грудине ярко вспыхнуло за фиолетовыми панелями, посылая в механизмы всю энергию, что в нем оставалась. Кайдзю наконец-то развернулся прямо на них и сейчас, всё так же медленно и неповоротливо, но наступал в их сторону, разевая пасть с сотнями подсвеченных голубой кровью зубов-игл.  
— Ждём. Ждём... — тихо бормотал Барни, внимательно следя за движениями монстра. Энергопоказатели егеря назойливо скакали перед глазами, напоминая о малом количестве заряда и скором отключении не только орудий, но и системы жизнеобеспечения. Кайдзю неумолимо приближался, и многим пилотам стоило бы огромной выдержки не пустить энергострелу раньше времени, но только не Бартонам. В такие моменты, в идеальном дрифте, они были единым целым — несокрушимым и уверенным стрелком, который никогда не промахивается мимо цели, с которой прямо здесь и сейчас они были один на один. Никакого океана, побережья, спешащей с континента подмоги — только их егерь и монстр, которого нужно было уничтожить.  
До прямого столкновения с чудищем оставался один шаг, лапы кайдзю начали смыкаться над Хоукаем, а его устрашающий рот навис в опасной близости от кабины пилотов. И в этот момент в идеальной тишине дрифта пронеслось тихое и уверенное: «Барни Бартон готов».

***

Самолётная и вертолётная площадки базы Щ.И.Т.а в Сан-Франциско были, можно сказать, переполнена. Последним приземлился самолёт «Пим Индастриз», через всю страну доставивший сюда знаменитого исследователя кайдзю доктора Генри Пима, а вместе с ним и его новейшую разработку, которую он собирался представить на слушании по вопросу о будущем развитии объединённой армии.  
На площадке его встречал генерал Роджерс собственной персоной, ныне главнокомандующий. Едва увидев спускающегося по трапу Пима, высокого и крепкого телосложения мужчину лет сорока, Роджерс уверенным шагом пошёл к нему навстречу.  
— Генерал Стив Роджерс, доктор Пим. Спасибо, что нашли время посетить наше собрание, — Роджерс протянул руку, однако Пим проигнорировал это действие и лишь мелко кивнул в знак приветствия.  
— Без меня этого собрания вообще не было бы. Кстати, поздравляю с повышением, Роджерс, вы заслужили это место как никто другой, — Пим торопливо осмотрел видимую часть базы, поёжился на пронизывающем прибрежном ветре и нервно оглянулся назад. — Поторапливайся, я не хочу заболеть здесь из-за твоей медлительности.  
Вслед за Пимом по трапу торопливо сбежал молодой парнишка, похоже, совсем ещё подросток, щуплый и неловкий. Поравнявшись с ними, паренёк поправил очки и быстро поздоровался:  
— Добрый день, сэр, счастлив здесь оказаться, сэр.  
— Генерал Роджерс, это Питер Паркер, мой ассистент, — продолжая бегло осматривать базу, пробормотал Пим а затем, кажется, впервые за этот странный разговор посмотрел Роджерсу прямо в глаза. — У него должен быть тот же уровень допуска, что и у меня, и это не обсуждается. Он нужен мне на собрании. И ещё кофе, чёрный.  
— Да, конечно, доктор Пим, думаю, мы сможем это организовать, — несколько растерявшись, но не подав виду, согласился Роджерс. — Позвольте вас проводить?

Переход по внутренним коридорам базы был недолгим, но этого времени хватило, чтобы Генри Пим изрядно надоел Роджерсу своими бесконечными вопросами об устройстве базы, количестве егерей, тактике ведения боя, ремонте, субординации и многих других вещах, о которых с гражданскими Стив не привык говорить. И самым странным во всех этих вопросах было то, что Пим будто и не ждал ответов. Он одинаково хмыкал на всё, что говорил ему Роджерс, будь это полезная информация или же пустые отговорки.  
Когда они наконец достигли комнаты переговоров, Стив выдохнул от облегчения, ошибочно предположив, что теперь этот пустой трёп закончился и беспокоиться больше не о чем. Свою ошибку он осознал в тот же момент, как Генри Пим переступил через порог двери.   
— Ну конечно, без этого шарлатана мы никак не могли обойтись! — громогласно заявил невысокий молодой человек в строгом костюме и аккуратно выстриженной бородкой. — Генерал Роджерс, если вы хотели сходить в цирк, то могли просто попросить и я бы купил вам билеты хоть на весь ваш кадетский корпус.  
— И я тоже рад тебя видеть, Старк, — язвительно хмыкнул в ответ Пим, а затем коротко кивнул последнему присутствующему в комнате. — Доктор Ричардс. Простите, если заставил вас ждать.  
— Если бы я знал, что мы ждём тут тебя, то уже давно покончил бы с этим собранием, — недовольно заметил Тони Старк, хлопнув по столу. — Но отлично, мои ассистенты приготовили для вас получасовую презентацию, генерал, однако я сейчас же облегчу вашу задачу выбора, задав всего один вопрос. Вам нужна работоспособная армия или армия, состоящая из одних мертвецов?  
— Мистер Старк, я бы всё же хотел услышать полную версию вашей презентации, — мысленно проклянув все на свете уже в третий раз, мягко заметил Стив. Он был в роли главнокомандующего меньше недели, но за все это время успел отчётливо понять, что эта роль — не для него. Он был отличным солдатом и первоклассным пилотом, и должен продолжать сражаться, а не отсиживаться на континенте, беспокоясь о политике и положительно выглядящих в глазах общественности решениях. Но теперь именно такой была его главная задача, и приходилось ей соответствовать.  
— На прошлой неделе мы потеряли Хоукая, егеря дальнего боя, а также в связи с внутренними перестановками были вынуждены временно отстранить Капитана Америку до возвращения запасного пилота, — Стив решил сразу перейти к делу, надеясь решить этот вопрос как можно скорее. — Научный отдел постановил, что кайдзю, с которым нам пришлось столкнуться — совершенно нового вида. Он был приспособлен к битве с нашими егерями, возможно, специально для этого создан, рождён или же обучен. И скорее всего он был первым, но далеко не последним. В качестве временных мер мы обратились за международной поддержкой и уже сейчас к нам летят егери из России и Японии, но нам нужно совершенно новое решение, которое позволит улучшить нашу защиту на случай массового нападения кайдзю. Поэтому вы все и здесь — ваши программы и идеи показались нашим аналитикам самыми интересными, но позволить себе развиваться мы можем только в одном направлении, так что сейчас мне нужно, чтобы вы откинули в сторону свои разногласия и рассказали, почему именно вашей программе защиты Щ.И.Т. должен дать шанс. Это понятно?  
— Да, конечно, — на удивление легко отозвался Тони Старк и Стив было решил, что смог до него достучаться. Но вывод оказался поспешным.  
— Помимо того, что я, в отличие от этого недоучёного предлагаю вам живую и дееспособную армию, пожалуй, смею напомнить, что большинство американских егерей уже собираются на заводах «Старк Индастриз», и за все эти годы наши роботы показывали высокие результаты.  
— Вот только помимо дорогостоящего изготовления самих машин ваша программа подразумевает не менее дорогой процесс обучения пилотов, которые для идеальной работы ещё и должны быть друг с другом совместимы, — прервал его Генри Пим. — Будущее человечества за однопилотниками, что позволит в два раза увеличить численность егерей и снизить расходы на обучение.  
— Конечно, ведь нет смысла обучать мертвецов! — закатил глаза Старк. — Ты уже убил моего отца, Пим, тебе этого мало? Сколько ещё людей должно умереть, чтобы ты понял, что твоя однопилотная система никогда не заработает? Нейросистема егерей слишком тяжела для того, чтобы управляться одним человеком.  
— Но что если заменить второго пилота синтетическим мозгом?  
Вопрос, заданный ровным и холодным тоном, прозвучал довольно неожиданно, как для спорящих друг с другом Старка и Пима, так и для генерала Роджерса. За всем этим горячим обсуждением они совсем забыли о том, что с ними на собрании присутствовал и доктор Ричардс, гениальный создатель первого частного егеря. Взгляды присутствующих мгновенно устремились в его сторону и Рид, довольный произведённым эффектом, продолжил:  
— Спасибо, — он мягко улыбнулся. — Последний год я полностью посвятил идее создания синтетического человеческого мозга, который мог бы заменить второго пилота, взяв на себя основную нейронагрузку. Я работал в сотрудничестве с ЦИИ, и, смею заверить, сейчас мы находимся в шаге от создания рабочего прототипа.  
— Иными словами, у вас ничего нет, доктор Ричардс, только идеи? — довольно грубо перебил его Генри Пим.  
— Нам нужно лишь немного времени…  
— Которого у человечества нет, — очевидно, Пим не отличался хорошими манерами. — Но гении мыслят одинаково, доктор Ричардс. И пока такие трусы как Старк всеми руками держатся за устаревшие технологии и усиление боевой мощности, мы с вами занимаемся будущим.  
Тони хотел было вставить какое-то едкое замечание, но Стив рукой попросил его подождать. Споры выматывали.  
Довольно хмыкнув про себя — похоже, он вышел победителем — Генри Пим поспешил продолжить:  
— Да, генерал, я предлагаю вам однопилотную систему егерей, что звучит довольно дико, если не учитывать, что ошибки прошлого даны нам для того, чтобы учиться на них. И к тому же, последствия сражений с кайдзю принесли много нового в научный мир — внеземные элементы, биологические открытия, органы с такими функциями, о которых мы и подумать не могли. Моя программа предполагает использование малого мозга кайдзю в роли технического пилота. Как и в идее доктора Ричардса, мы снимаем основные нейронагрузки с человека, позволяя ему в одиночку управлять огромным егерем. И там, где раньше стоял всего один робот, могут стоять два и больше, в зависимости от общего количества ваших пилотов.  
— Это безумие! — больше не в силах выслушивать трёп Пима вставил Старк. — Ни один человек в здравом уме не станет дрифтовать вместе с мозгом монстра. Дрифт-соединение смешивает сознания, и при малом пороге совместимости есть высокая вероятность для пилотов сойти с ума. И это уже в том случае, когда мы говорим о двух людях, что говорить о дрифте с сознанием инопланетного чудовища. Здесь любой сойдёт с ума уже после первого прыжка.  
— Так уж и любой? — Пим хитро улыбался, чем очень смущал Старка. — Питер, подойди сюда пожалуйста.  
Паркер, всё это время жавшийся к стене у двери, быстро подскочил к Генри Пиму и неловко помахал рукой всем присутствующим. Тони Старк, смерив мальца взглядом и поняв, к чему ведёт Пим, в очередной раз закатил глаза и отвернулся в сторону.  
— Питер, будь добр, расскажи этим людям о своих испытаниях и их последствиях.  
— Присаживайся, — Роджерс взглядом указал парню на свободный стул. — Так будет удобнее.  
Питер тихо поблагодарил и, сев за стол, быстро затараторил:  
— Добрый день, да, здравствуйте. Меня зовут Питер Паркер, семнадцать лет, родом из Квинса. Пробовал поступить в пилотную академию Нью-Йорка, но не прошел вступительные. Там-то меня и заметил доктор Пим и предложил принять участие в альтернативном эксперименте, как он вам и рассказал. Несколько месяцев я только помогал доктору Пиму — прежде чем проводить испытания на человеке, нужно было пройти огромное количество проверок. Как заметил мистер Старк, сначала это всё казалось безумием. Дрифт с монстром, подумать только, от одной мысли об этом уже хотелось сойти с ума. Но доктор Пим уверял, что это реально и, в итоге, мы смогли добиться разрешения.  
Поначалу Питер мялся, спешил, глотал слова, но чем дальше рассказывал, тем крепче и увереннее становилась его речь.  
— Первый дрифт с мозгом кайдзю был странным. Непривычным. Не то чтобы мне до этого приходилось дрифтовать с людьми, чтобы было с чем сравнить, нет. Меня допускали тренироваться только в симуляции. С местными кадетами я практически не пересекался. Но ощущения от него были… нереальными. Простите, не знаю как описать это более точно. Я словно видел мир его глазами, и я не уверен, что этот мир был наш. Честно сказать, я отключился секунд через двадцать от перенапряжения. Но ведь это была только первая попытка, мало что получается с первого раза, да?  
Иногда Паркер бросал вопросительный взгляд в сторону Генри Пима, словно ожидая от того поддержки и одобрения его слов. Роджерс видел, что паренёк очень сильно нервничал и боялся сказать что-то не то и сорвать контракт с армией. Пим был умён и дьявольски хитёр. Это была отличная идея — привезти вместе с собой результат испытаний и заставить парня самому рассказать о том, хорош ли его метод, на живом примере доказывая его безопасность. Старк не зря волновался — из всех проектов план именно Генри Пима сейчас выглядел наиболее выигрышно.  
— Вы уже проводили полевые испытания? — Стив первым нарушил тишину, повисшую после истории Паркера. — Реально ли изменить систему в старых егерях или будет необходимо создать новых роботов?  
— Изменить реально, — Пим замешкался. — Но я бы рекомендовал внедрять однопилотную систему в новые модели. Это выйдет в разы дешевле, чем пытаться вернуть в строй устаревший металлолом. Не обижайтесь, генерал Роджерс, ваш Капитан Америка без сомнений боевой робот величайшего класса, но он уже отслужил своё. Если мы хотим победить кайдзю, то должны отказаться от прошлого и смотреть в будущее.  
— Черт возьми, Стив, ты серьёзно? — неожиданно сорвался Старк, резко поднявшись из-за стола. — Ты правда собираешься довериться этому шарлатану, после стольких лет уверенного сотрудничества с моей компанией?  
— Мистер Старк, последнее столкновение с кайдзю показало, что они нашли способ противостоять нашим егерям и теперь нам необходимо что-то новое.  
— Не новое, а более мощное! — Тони ударил кулаком по столу. — Вам нужно оружие, а не этот симбиот человека с кайдзю. Я лично сконструировал Капитана, Стив, думаешь, не смогу его улучшить, исходя из новых данных? Мы создали собственных чудовищ, чтобы сражаться с монстрами. Но вместе с этим у каждого нашего егеря была душа их пилотов, а что теперь? Уже бездушные чудовища будут сражаться друг с другом? Правда думаешь, что это хорошая идея?   
— Потрясающе! — удивлённо усмехнулся Пим. — Я-то думал, Старк, что ты сторонишься боевых сражений, потому что тебя пугает война, но посмотрите-ка. Похоже, перед нами стоит сейчас единственный производитель егерей, который боится собственных созданий. Браво! — он показательно медленно зааплодировал. — Ты совсем ещё юнец, Тони. И не умеешь проигрывать, совсем как Говард.  
Их разделяли пара метров, и Тони на удивление быстро их преодолел и уже почти врезал Пиму по лицу, но его остановил Роджерс, вовремя схвативший Старка за руку.  
— Не смей произносить его имя, ублюдок! — с досадой прорычал Старк, вырываясь из хватки Роджерса и оборачиваясь к нему. — Хорошо, это ваш выбор, генерал Роджерс. Зовите, когда ваши пилоты начнут дохнуть как лабораторные крысы, буду рад помочь вернуть в строй свой металлолом. Вот только вряд ли в живых останется хоть кто-то, способный им управлять.  
После столь пламенной речи Тони стремительно вышел из комнаты, даже ни с кем не попрощавшись.   
— Полагаю, мы договорились, генерал Роджерс. Запускаем проект Альтрон? — подождав, когда Старк уйдет, как ни в чём не бывало спросил Генри Пим, а затем добавил, обращаясь к Риду. — Простите, доктор Ричардс. Возможно, вам повезёт в следующий раз.

***

Телефон надрывался старой песней Мадонны уже несколько минут. Любой адекватный человек перестал бы звонить ещё после первого раза, однако этот пытался пробиться снова и снова. Кейт сидела на кровати, подобрав под себя ноги, и остекленелым взглядом смотрела на «номер не определен», светившееся на экране мобильного. Она ждала этого звонка с того самого момента, как увидела репортаж о сражении егерей с кайдзю нового ранга. Очередная победа на счету Капитана Америка и первый проигрыш для Хоукая. Проигрыш, стоивший жизни одного из пилотов, как сообщала репортёр.  
Имя пилота не сообщалось — выжившего брата сразу направили в военный госпиталь, и ни одна камера на месте происшествия не успела заснять его лица.  
Кейт знала, что вскоре ей позвонят. Её разжаловали обратно в кадеты, но ранга запасного пилота это не отменяло. И если один из Бартонов погиб — она презирала себя за это, но в тайне надеялась, что это был чёртов Клинт — то вскоре её должны были вызвать на базу, чтобы вернуть в строй Хоукая. Правительство не могло позволить себе отказываться от егеря при наличии дееспособных и дрифт-совместимых пилотов. Иначе бы Сорвиголова оказался списан ещё после первой неудачи.  
И вот — телефонный звонок. А она не могла заставить себя поднять трубку.  
— Я готова, так ведь ты говорил, да? — тихо пробормотала Кейт, бросив беглый взгляд на плакат с промо-фотографией пилотов Хоукая. Два брата, Клинт и Барни, стояли спина к спине, в армейских кожаных куртках с символикой их егеря, все из себя такие крутые и важные. На момент этой съёмки они победили уже трёх кайдзю из трёх возможных и, конечно, считали себя лучшими. В какой-то газете их даже прозвали новыми звёздными рейнджерами, призывая Барнса и Роджерса поостеречься. Заносчивые ублюдки.  
Решившись, Кейт успела ответить на очередной звонок, когда мелодия уже подходила к концу.  
— Да?  
— Кейт! Наконец-то! Кейт? Кейт, это ты? — услышав голос, Кейт на пару секунд окаменела. Вот всё и разрешилось, одно слово в мгновение разрушило все её надежды. Больше не надо было гадать, кто из Бартонов остался в живых — сейчас, по ту сторону телефонной трубки, с ней пытался заговорить Клинт. Человек, которого она меньше всего хотела бы слышать в своей жизни.  
— Кейт, подожди! Кейт, не вешай трубку! — Клинт надрывался, изо всех сил стараясь удержать её на проводе. — Кейт, я понимаю, что у тебя нет причин разговаривать со мной, но, пожалуйста, ты должна приехать на базу.  
Похоже, она молчала слишком долго. Клинт еще несколько раз прокричал в трубку её имя, прежде чем Кейт наконец-то как можно более безразлично спросила:  
— Почему я?  
Ей хотелось кричать. Хотелось сорваться с места прямо сейчас, добраться до базы и как следует отмутузить Клинта по его смазливому лицу. Впечатать в маты в тренировочном зале и спросить: почему он? Почему он остался в живых, а Барни погиб? Почему Хоукай оставил свою позицию и ввязался в ближний бой с кайдзю?  
— Я был бы рад позвонить кому-то другому, Кейт, если бы у меня была такая возможность. Ты ведь всё знаешь, это рассказывали в новостях...  
— Почему я, Клинт? — Кейт была настойчива. При любых других обстоятельствах её бы и уговаривать не пришлось. Один звонок, от кого угодно — от Барни, Лэнга и тем более самого Фьюри — и она бы уже ехала в сторону базы с рюкзаком наперевес. Но ей позвонили не они, а сам Клинт Бартон. Человек, который срезал ей всю карьеру своим эгоизмом.  
— У тебя лучшие показатели в группе, ты первоклассный боец.  
— На последнем экзамене Альтман обошёл меня по всем параметрам, в частности по дрифт-совместимости с тобой. Так почему я?  
— Трастовый фонд твоего отца? — замешкавшись, пробормотал Клинт. — Старые модели егерей, не способные продолжать боевые действия, теперь списываются и все расходы на починку мы должны взять на себя, если хотим вернуться в строй.  
— Ты завтракаешь с наследником «Рэнд Индастриз» за одним столом, Клинт. Судя по профайлу, Дэнни Рэнд не тот человек, чтобы отказать в такой просьбе. Так почему?  
В этот раз настала очередь Клинта на время замолчать. Кейт уже хотела повесить трубку, когда тот наконец ответил:  
— Ты была с ним в связке. С Барни. Каждый дрифт оставляет в закромах твоих памяти и сознания образ человека, с которым вас связывает нейросетью. Я… — Клинт замолчал, и продолжил уже шёпотом. — Я не хочу, чтобы в моей голове был кто-то ещё. Поэтому мне нужна ты, Кейт. Потому что ты уже была там, в дрифте, в нашем последнем прыжке. Стояла у нас за спиной, натягивая тетиву энерголука так же, как и мы с Барни. Ты была с нами.  
Ответа не последовало. Кейт сбросила звонок и, выключив телефон, отшвырнула его в сторону. «Ты всегда найдёшь меня в дрифте» — слащавые слова, которые уже успели набить оскомину благодаря многочисленным рекламным компаниям агентств, предоставляющим услуги дрифт-погружения для обычного населения. Рано или поздно любая военная технология приспосабливается под нужды общества, и дрифт-связь не заставила себя ждать. В каждом городе появилось минимум по одному салону, где были установлены симуляторы дрифт-соединения, довольно сильно похожие на военные. Любой желающий мог попробовать свои силы в сражении с кайдзю, погрузиться в мир своих фантазий или воспоминаний, снова встретиться и поговорить с человеком, которого уже давно не было рядом. Многие подсаживались на эту процедуру, как на наркотик.  
Из-за массового распространения, как это всегда и бывало, главный смысл фразы забылся. Её стали понимать, как возможность навсегда оставить при себе драгоценные воспоминания. Но если ты дрифтуешь не с машиной, а с живым человеком, то эта фраза обретает новый смысл — с тобой раз и навсегда остаётся не только воспоминание, но и частичка его сознания.  
Прежде чем её разжаловали, они с Барни успели один раз пройти через дрифт-соединение. Он учил её стрелять, чувстовать нейросигналы егеря, чтобы в будущем лучше им управлять. Она сильно волновалась перед первым прыжком, боялась провалиться в собственные воспоминания и застрять там в беспомощности, но Барни сказал, что она справится. Что она готова стать стрелком, который никогда не промахивается.  
— Что бы ни случилось, продолжай стрелять, Хоукай, так? — пробубнила Кейт себе под нос, поднявшись с кровати и начав собирать вещи. Когда из простыней на пол выпал телефон, Кейт подняла его и включила. Нужно было предупредить базу, чтобы ей выписали пропуск.

Погода стояла ужасная — на улице беспрестанно шёл дождь, а возле океана всё и вовсе усугублялось холодным ветром. Кейт выбралась из машины и, сильнее натянув кепку и поправив лямки рюкзака, всмотрелась в группу встречающих у входа. От неё отделилась невысокая фигура в плаще и уверенно направилась в её сторону.  
— Спасибо, — поравнявшись с ней, бросил Клинт. Затем раскрыл над их головами зонт и вместе с Кейт направился в сторону входа. Сражение с кайдзю не прошло для него бесследно — Бартон сильно осунулся, на правой щеке красовались свежие швы, сломанную переносицу прикрывал пластырь, а за ухом, прикрытый отросшими прядями, торчал слуховой аппарат.  
— Сильно досталось, да? — пытаясь поддержать беседу, спросила Кейт. — Конечно, не так сильно как Барни, но....  
— Мне правда жаль, Кейт, — Клинт в ответ даже не огрызался. Он был растерян и полностью разбит случившимся. Кейт ещё не приходилось встречать человека, который пережил посмертный разрыв дрифт-соединения. Как и многие, она только читала новостные сводки о пилотах, которые сходили с ума, замыкались в себе или уходили из программы и становились дрифт-наркоманами, как Мёрдок.  
Из-за дождя и ветра на улице было сложно разговаривать, и потому всю остальную часть пути до базы они прошли молча. И лишь скрывшись за дверьми и оказавшись в тишине, Кейт наконец-то спросила:   
— Почему ты не ушёл?  
Клинт ответил не сразу, они успели дойти до лифта, который должен был доставить их в жилой отсек парой этажей ниже.  
— Я хотел, — старательно избегая зрительного контакта сказал он. — Роджерс настоял. Попросил остаться. Сейчас очень много нового на базе — перестановки в руководящих составах, замена егерей на более новые модели, согласно какому-то проекту Альтрон. Стив им не доверяет. Попросил меня остаться, чтобы поддержать его в это нелегкое время. Мы же здесь как одна семья, пусть и не самая дружная.  
— Да уж, попробуй тут быть с кем-то дружной, когда тебе втыкают нож в спину, — Кейт не собиралась щадить и тем более прощать Клинта только из-за того, что он потерял брата. Она тоже его потеряла, дважды.  
Двери лифта открылись, и Кейт не смогла сдержать восхищённого вздоха. Когда она была на базе в последний раз, в этом ангаре было лишь четверо егерей — два дальнобойных, Хоукай и Циклоп, и два егеря ближнего боя, Капитан Америка и Сорвиголова. Теперь же среди них красовались ещё трое, разительно отличавшихся друг от друга.  
Первый, Колосс, был егерем русского производства, самый тяжеловесный в истории. Ходили легенды, что Колоссу было достаточно просто встать на пути кайдзю, позволяя монстру в мясо разбить свою кожу и кости при попытке нанести роботу хоть какой-то урон. Ещё одним отличием русского егеря было оружие — пока в Америке и Японии их снабжали энергетическими щитами, мечами, стрелами, а также передовыми боеголовками, Колосс выходил против кайдзю с многометровым мечом, выполненным из метеоритного сплава, уступающего в прочности разве что вибраниуму. Меч украшали выгравированные на русском слова: «Кто к нам с мечом придёт, тот от меча и погибнет». Одним своим видом Колосс выражал мощь и непоколебимость, голова егеря упиралась в самый свод купола ангара, намного превосходя остальных роботов.  
Вторым, полной противоположностью Колоссу, был егерь из Японии — мелкий по сравнению с остальными, но катастрофически смертельный для любого кайдзю. Росомаха, управляемый отцом и сыном Акихиро, был самым быстрым и юрким егерем на планете. Пока остальные роботы сражались с монстрами в прямой схватке, этот, благодаря своим размерам и скорости, мог незаметно проскальзывать между лап, хвостов и челюстей чудовищ, по небольшим кусочкам кромсая кайдзю, пока от того не оставалось обескровленной туши. Ни один другой егерь даже с такой скоростью не мог бы выстоять против монстра, однако Росомаха был укреплен вибраниумом, что оставляло его в прямом смысле нерушимым.  
Третий же егерь был мало похож на всё, что ранее Кейт доводилось видеть — он был ещё на стадии сборки, отсутствовали внешние панели, оголяя провода, энергетические элементы и внутреннюю кабину пилота. И главным отличием было то, что в кабине предполагалось место только для одного рейнджера.  
— Что это такое? — не удержавшись, спросила она Клинта, не имея рядом иного источника информации.  
— Альтрон, детище дьявола, — ответ дал вовсе не Клинт. Кейт обернулась на голос и увидела миловидную блондинку, идущую в их сторону. Среднего роста, крепкого телосложения, с вытатуированным рукавом с кайдзю на левой руке и, конечно, в армейской куртке с русским флагом на плече.  
— Ульяна Распутина, пилот Колосса, — подойдя к ним ближе, девушка протянула руку для знакомства. — На этого монстра они нас и променяли. Тварь, а не егерь. Посчитаю великой честью лично размозжить ему голову, когда всё покатится к чертям.  
— Не пугай людей, Ульяна, — вслед за девушкой показался и, очевидно, её брат. Высоченный, под два метра, богатырь (как называли его в России), почти полностью, за исключением лица, покрытый татуировками с кайдзю, с коротко стриженными черными, как смоль волосами и пронизывающими до дрожи светло-голубыми, как и у сестры, глазами. Он быстро к ним подошел и, положив руку на плечо Ульяны, представился:  
— Пётр Распутин, а вы кто будете?  
— Кейт Бишоп, а это Клинт Бартон, мы пилоты Хоукая, — быстро ответила Кейт.  
— А, того металлолома, что последним притащили с побережья? Я слышала, один из вас умер, — протянула Ульяна, тут же схлопотав от брата подзатыльник. — Эй! Я здесь с людьми общаюсь!  
— Всё правильно, — натяжно улыбнувшись, заверила Кейт Петра. — Меня только что вызвали из запаса.  
— Так значит у нас тут зелёный новичок? — в этот раз голос, стоило отметить чертовски приятный, раздался со спины, заставив Кейт оглянуться. К ним подходил высокий японец, весь испачкавшийся в машинном масле, в одних штанах, с перекинутой через плечо футболкой, узорчатой татуировкой на левой руке и бритыми висками.  
— Дакен Акихиро, — он обворожительно улыбнулся. — Мне показалось, что здесь место встречи местных пилотов? Клинт, Питер, Ульяна, — он незаметно кивнул каждому и задержал свой взгляд на Бишоп. — А вот с вами, юная леди, мне ещё не выпадало возможности познакомиться поближе.  
— Кейт, — по непонятной причине смутилась Бишоп. — Кейт Бишоп, новый действующий пилот Хоу…  
Договорить она не успела. Мимо неё с криком «Да как ты посмел сюда заявиться, мудила!» проскочил какой-то блондин в ярко-зеленой футболке и с кулаками набросился на Дакена. Первый удар пришелся по лицу, второй уже под дых, от третьего Акихиро успел увернуться, а вот четвёртый уже нанёс сам, перехватив руку противника и скрутив ее за спину.  
— И я тоже крайне рад встрече с тобой, Дэнни, — продолжая сдерживать отбрыкивающегося Дэнни Рэнда, сквозь зубы процедил Дакен.  
— Эй, довольно! Закончили представление! — из-за проводов показался невысокий, но крепкий мужчина в возрасте, и Кейт сразу же узнала в нем второго пилота Росомахи, Джеймса. — Дакен, пусти мальца. Мы сюда приехали помогать, а не бить друг другу морды.  
— Лично я открыт к любым предложениям и всегда рад надрать тебе задницу, Рэнд, — с ярко выраженной досадой отпуская его, сказал Дакен. — Но с чего   
ко мне такое внимание?  
— Ты сам знаешь, — разминая плечо огрызнулся Дэнни и, повернувшись, вплотную подошёл к Акихиро, сцепившись с ним взглядом. — Что ты снова наговорил Мэтту, ублюдок?  
— Мэтту? — Дакен с облегчением рассмеялся. — Мы с отцом только прилетели, едва успели проверить Росомаху после перелёта. Я Мэтта в глаза не видел. И разве он всё ещё в строю? Мне казалось, последний инцидент раз и навсегда отбил у него желание залезать в егеря.  
— Это я сейчас раз и навсегда сотру с твоего лица эту самодовольную ухмылку! — Дэнни снова попытался напрыгнуть на Дакена, но его вовремя и с поразительной легкостью, будто пушинку, оттащил в сторону Распутин.  
— Если я выясню, что Мэтт пропал по твоей вине, Акихиро, всю душу из тебя вытрясу, — прорычал Дэнни, вывернулся из рук Петра и направился к лифту.  
— Да, конечно, с радостью посмотрю на это! — Дакен в шутку отдал честь и, успев подмигнуть Кейт, развернулся и пошёл в сторону жилого отсека вслед за отцом, крикнув на прощание:  
— Было приятно со всеми встретиться! Ещё увидимся.  
— Воу, — выдохнула Кейт. Первое знакомство с командой пилотов оказалось совсем не таким, каким она себе его представляла. — Да уж, дружная семья, Клинт, прямо как ты и говорил, — она похлопала Бартона по плечу, но тут уже убрала руку, опомнившись, и спросила:  
— Так что не так с этим Альтроном?  
— Он создание сатаны, — снова заладила Ульяна. — Вот ты, Бишоп, дрифтуешь с тем, кого хорошо знаешь, с кем-то близким, родным тебе человеком, и потому отлично сражаешься, слаженно работаешь, как один организм, единая душа.  
Кейт не стала её разубеждать, здесь у каждого хватало скелетов в шкафах, не обязательно было выдавать их все при первой встрече.  
— А эта тварь, — Ульяна замолчала, стиснув кулаки и пытаясь вспомнить верное слово на английском. — Её пилот дрифтует с монстром. С кайдзю.  
— Как это вообще возможно? — не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно и не ожидая ответа спросила Кейт.   
— Лучше спроси, кто в здравом уме согласится соединять своё сознание с внеземным чудовищем, — наконец-то подал голос и Клинт. — Ладно, пойдём, устроим тебя в каюте. Хотел бы я встретить вас при других обстоятельствах, ребята, но, в любом случае, было приятно познакомиться.

***

Покинув базу, Дэнни направился в город, в китайский район, одну из последних жилых и ещё не милитаризованных частей Сан-Франциско. В прошлый раз именно здесь он нашел Мэтта, в подпольном дрифт-клубе, и потому это было первое место, куда он решил заглянуть. Психика Мёрдока была неустойчива, их совместные с Дэнни вылазки в дрифт помогали ему поддерживать и подлечивать своё сознание, конечно, если не испытывать при этом сильного стресса. Это была одна из причин, по которой Рэнд и Мёрдок появлялись самыми последними по сигналу тревоги, а Фьюри — теперь уже и Роджерс — смотрели на их опоздания сквозь пальцы. Мэтту требовалось время, чтобы восстановиться, прежде чем лезть в драку, и они давали ему это время.  
Но чего Дэнни не смог предсказать, так это того, что даже крушения чужого егеря может быть достаточно, чтобы Мэтт снова сорвался.  
Три посмертных дрифт-разъединения не проходят бесследно, и смерть Фрэнка стала для Мэтта точкой невозврата. Его преследовали кошмары, Мэтт часто просыпался в холодном поту, крича от невообразимой боли. Он чувствовал себя виноватым в том, что выжил, не один раз, а целых три, начал думать, что он проклят, что любого, с кем его поставят в связку, ждет неминуемая смерть от лап кайдзю. В малой форме это проявлялось и после первых двух разрывов, но в случае с Кастлом… Мэтт отказывался принимать, что Фрэнк мёртв. Он продолжал разговаривать с ним, обращаться к нему за помощью, видеть его во снах, которые были полны визуальных образов с тех самых пор, как он впервые смешал свое сознание в дрифте с Фогги Нельсоном.  
В минуты просветления, когда Мэтт понимал, что теперь с ним в паре стоит Дэнни, он рассказывал о том, что Фрэнк выжил после крушения Сорвиголовы, что он до сих пор чувствует его присутствие.  
Дэнни очень беспокоился за Мэтта и не спускал с него глаз после инцидента с Хоукаем. Однако утром Роджерс вызвал его для отчёта — и вот Мёрдок исчез. А на базе появился чёртов Дакен Акихиро, за которым числилось огромное количество дисциплинарных взысканий, начиная от безобидных драк и заканчивая распространением наркотиков. Именно Дакен открыл Мёрдоку мир подпольных дрифт-клубов, наврав, что это поможет ему найти успокоение души.

Дэнни уже пару минут стоял напротив входа в подвал, окружённый яркими неоновыми вывесками, рекламой напитков и мелких забегаловок. Вывеска на китайском сулила уже набившее оскомину «Ты всегда можешь найти меня в дрифте». Улица шумела, с разных сторон доносились выкрики на китайском, английском, русском и итальянском, кто-то продавал рыбу, со всей честностью уверяя покупателя, что голубой налет это вовсе не яд кайдзю, от которого все рыбьи внутренности мгновенно сворачивались и становились непригодными в пищу, а специальный соус по семейному рецепту; в другой стороне девушки томными голосами на разных языках зазывали отдохнуть в их объятиях и испытать новые острые ощущения, ведь только сегодня к ним пришла поставка совсем свежих и живых щупалец кайдзю на любой вкус и размер; из переулка доносились вполне очевидные и поразительно громкие, разносящиеся эхом по кварталу придыхания.  
Уже настроившись на то, чтобы с боем вытаскивать Мэтта из кресла, Дэнни поцеловал кулак на удачу и, открыв дверь, стремительно спустился в подвал, собираясь выбить из администратора всю интересующую его информацию. Но, к удивлению Дэнни, кто-то уже успел обработать этого парня до него.  
Оставаясь настороже, Дэнни медленно стал продвигаться вперёд по коридору, заглядывая в каждую комнату, отгороженную от общего коридора пластиковыми занавесками. В первых двух никого не было, Рэнд уже решил, что опоздал, однако неожиданно в конце коридора раздались выстрелы, а вместе с ними крики и вой собаки.  
Вооружившись первым, что попалось под руку — какой-то металлической трубой с кожаными ремешками по краям — Дэнни без малейшего чувства страха направился прямо на звук. Судя по тому, что звуков выстрелов больше слышно не было, драка переросла в рукопашный бой. Когда он почти добрался до нужной комнаты, оттуда, поскуливая, выскочила дворняга и пронеслась в сторону выхода. Отвлёкшись на нее, Дэнни не заметил, как в проёме двери перед ним встал крупный, широкоплечий мужчина, с жёсткой черной щетиной на лице, перебинтованным глазом, порванной на рукавах водолазке под бронежилетом, в брызгах крови, неизвестно, своей или чужой, армейских штанах и берцах. Но что было куда важнее — этот мужик нёс на своём плече Мэтта, и Дэнни, не отдавая отчёта в своих действиях, с боевым кличем накинулся на него, замахнувшись трубой.  
К чести Рэнда, он успел заехать неизвестному по боку, прежде чем тот выбил трубу у него из рук и одним движением припечатал за шею к стенке.  
— Мэтт! — вцепившись в руку бугая и пытаясь разжать его пальцы, полу-хрипел, полу-кричал Дэнни, надеясь привести Мёрдока в чувство. — Мэтт! Мэтт, мать твою, Мёрдок!  
— Что ты сказал? — неизвестный ослабил хватку, но его силы всё ещё хватало, чтобы держать Рэнда возле стены. — Повтори.  
— Мэтт, — удивившись такой внезапной перемене отношения, пробормотал Дэнни.  
— Знаешь его? — сбрасывая Мёрдока с плеча и пристраивая его так же возле стены, спросил бугай. Дэнни усиленно закивал и постарался придержать Мэтта рукой, чтобы тот не сполз на пол.  
— Тебе нужно лучше о нём заботиться, парень, — неизвестный опустил руку, освободив Дэнни и тот закашлялся, восстанавливая дыхание. — Здесь опасный район с опасными людьми.   
Дэнни провожал взглядом в спину уходящего мужика, судорожно пытаясь понять, что здесь только что произошло. Его отвлек голос Мёрдока, который, видимо, успел прийти в себя за время этой небольшой потасовки.  
— Что? — спросил Мэтт. — Как ты... — он с трудом держался на ногах, но вовсе не из-за наркотического опьянения. Он услышал голос, который уже очень  
давно звучал только в его воспоминаниях. Голос, который он похоронил среди других, ушедших в дрифт и не вернувшихся. Мэтт редко когда испытывал сожаление из-за того, что не видел, но сейчас был именно такой момент. Вопрос комом стоял в горле, он боялся его произнести, но не знал, что страшило его больше — услышать «да» или услышать «нет». Вцепившись побелевшими пальцами в поддерживающую его руку Дэнни, Мэтт глубоко вдохнул и всё-таки спросил:  
— Фрэнк?  
Бугай остановился. Ненадолго, замер всего на пару секунд, но этого хватило, чтобы Дэнни к собственному ужасу осознал, с кем только что столкнулся. Ранее он видел Фрэнка Кастла только на фотографии в газете, которая освещала последнее крушение Сорвиголовы. Фото не было постановочным, какой-то репортажник успел заснять Мэтта и Фрэнка, когда те вместе с другими, более звёздными пилотами, выступали на праздничном параде города. Ничего удивительного, что Дэнни не вспомнил — он больше слышал истории о Кастле, чем смотрел на его фото.  
— Он искал здесь тебя, Кастл, — поняв, что Фрэнк не собирается отвечать на вопрос Мэтта, вступился Рэнд. — Он ввязался с этим наркопритоном только потому, что всё это время считал, что ты мёртв и винил в этом себя! Великий и бесстрашный Фрэнк Кастл, запасной пилот самого Стива Роджерса, которому так и не довелось поработать с ним в паре. Но люди все равно за глаза звали и тебя пилотом Капитана, как будто стыдились признать рейнджером неудачливого Сорвиголовы. Он волновался о тебе, беспокоился, а что ты? Боишься теперь посмотреть своему напарнику в глаза, пусть даже и он этого не увидит? Страшно признаться, что дезертировал, испугавшись одной неудачной битвы?  
Фрэнк остановился, и Дэнни понял, что наконец-то задел его.  
— Нет, — сухо бросил Кастл через плечо.  
Дэнни подхватил Мёрдока под мышку и подтащил его поближе к Фрэнку. Тот обернулся на шум и, бегло взглянув на Мэтта, беспомощно и слепо всматривающегося в окружающий мир, коротко кивнул в сторону одной из комнат. Им действительно многое предстояло обсудить.  
— Меня вынесло на побережье, в старых заброшенных доках, еле живого, — начал Фрэнк, присаживаясь в широкое, обитое красным бархатом кресло. Дэнни пристроился вместе с Мэттом на край кровати. Мёрдока все ещё пошатывало — начинался отходняк от глубокого погружения в дрифт.  
— Откачали бездомные. С неделю меня лихорадило, лишился глаза из-за инфекции, выжил с большим трудом. А пока я лежал в отключке, какие-то мудаки, охотники за останками кайдзю и егерей, наведались в доки и перебили всех, кто мог хоть что-то утащить с берега. Даже не попытались спрятать тела, прямо так и оставили их гнить на солнце, ведь из-за кучки бездомных никто не будет волноваться или вызывать копов, особенно в прибрежной зоне. Всё можно было бы списать на нападение монстра.  
Я очнулся в аду, где уже успел побывать однажды. Всё повторялось. Как в тот злополучный день, когда я решил отвезти семью на пляж в Лонг-Бич. По новостям твердили, что кайдзю выползают только из Тихого океана и наша сторона побережья в безопасности. Конечно, и база Щ.И.Т. в Нью-Йорке держала у себя двух егерей только про запас, на случай, если базы тихоокеанского побережья не выстоят, как же. Но я в это верил, как и десятки других семей. И поплатился.

В какой-то момент Рэнд понял, что эта история Фрэнка — не для Мэтта, и даже не для него, Дэнни. Похоже, что Кастл слишком много времени провёл в одиночестве и остро нуждался в слушателе, но подавлял в себе все эмоции как минимум в течение нескольких месяцев. Мэтта начинало клонить в сон и Дэнни по-дружески подставил ему свое плечо, продолжая слушать Фрэнка. Он сдёрнул этот эмоциональный пластырь с его сознания, ему и расплачиваться. Фрэнк же, словно не обращая на них никакого внимания, продолжал свой рассказ:  
— Кайдзю потребовалось меньше двух минут, чтобы разворотить весь пляж. Фантастическая Четвёрка встретила его уже на подходе к городу, в заливе Аппер Бей. Своей битвой они разворошили половину Бруклина, чуть ли не до основания стерев мой родной район Адской Кухни. Но я бы это пережил. Мы бы все это пережили, если бы хоть кто-то остался в живых, кроме меня. Я смотрел на тела, растерзанные, раздавленные и разбросанные по пляжу, и чувствовал, как вскипала ненависть и жажда мщения. В тот же вечер я сел на самолет до Сан-Франциско и записался в ряды пилотов. Имея за спиной несколько лет военной подготовки, я довольно быстро попал на базу. Сначала в качестве запасного пилота Капитана, а после инцидента и смерти Электры и как второго рейнджера Сорвиголовы. И вот — всё повторялось. Снова нападение кайдзю и долгое сражение, не оставшееся без жертв. Очнувшись от лихорадки и выбравшись на берег в доках, я опять увидел их. Тела, растерзанные и разбросанные по пляжу, но только теперь я понял, что это — дело рук настоящих монстров, которые всё это время из-за ажиотажа вокруг кайдзю оставались незамеченными. Из-за чудовищ, которые прятались среди людей, прикрываясь человеческими лицами и телами. Как и многие другие солдаты, поклявшиеся защищать свою страну и народ, я ушёл защищать внешние границы, оставив саму страну без защиты.  
Так что я не дезертировал, не сбежал от войны, а наоборот, пошёл ей навстречу. На побережье хватает смелых солдат — Стив Роджерс, Джеймс Барнс, Мэтт Мёрдок — тех, кто защищает нас от внешнего нападения. Я же решил защищать свою страну изнутри, избавляясь от наркоторговцев, убийц и прочей криминальной шушеры, с которой в связи с военной обстановкой не в силах справиться полиция города.  
— Каратель, — почти себе под нос, но достаточно слышно пробормотал Дэнни, вспоминая газетные заголовки последних месяцев.  
— Да, так они меня прозвали, — усмехнулся Кастл, поднимаясь из кресла и подходя к ним с Мэттом. — Рад был с ним повидаться. Даже жаль, что он не вспомнит ничего из этой встречи, — Фрэнк потрепал Мэтта по волосам и помог Дэнни подняться на ноги. — А если и вспомнит, то будет считать это сном или воспоминанием из дрифта.  
Дэнни подхватил Мэтта за спину и медленно повел его к выходу, помогая справиться с порожком и лестничными ступенями.   
— Как тебя зовут, сынок? — Фрэнк спросил его уже в спину, когда они с Мэттом поднялись до двери, ведущей на улицу.  
— Дэнни, — обернулся Рэнд. — Дэнни Рэнд.  
— Что ж, — Фрэнк чему-то про себя довольно ухмыльнулся. — Береги его, Дэнни Рэнд. Мэтт заслужил кого-то, кто всегда был бы готов прикрыть ему спину.

***

Сигнал тревоги, раздавшийся на территории всей базы, всполошил каждого. Прошло слишком мало времени с последнего инцидента, Хоукая ещё не успели восстановить и подлатать, а постройка и калибровка Альтрона была далека от финала.  
— Сигнатура кайдзю была замечена в часе от побережья, генерал, — отрапортовал Лэнг, едва Роджерс ступил на мостик. — Какие будут указания?  
— Готовьте Циклопа и Сорвиголову. Ранг монстра уже известен?  
— Никак нет, толщи воды пока мешают опознанию. Саммерсы, срочно проследуйте в отсек подготовки пилотов, вы выступаете первыми. Подтвердите.  
— Прекрасно тебя услышали, Скотт, — в динамике отозвался голос младшего брата, Алекса. — Будем на позиции уже через три минуты.  
— Отлично, — Лэнг переключился на следующий канал связи. — Мёрдок, Рэнд, проследуйте в отсек подготовки пилотов, вы на подхвате. Подтвердите.  
Ответа не последовало, и Скотт снова повторил приказ, но результат не изменился.  
— Рэнд, Мёрдок, подтвердите себя, Сорвиголова должен начать готовиться к бою как только Циклоп выступит на побережье, вы слышите? Мёрдок, Рэнд, приём?  
— Какие-то проблемы, Лэнг? — внимательно следя за показателями Саммерсов, сейчас готовящихся к дрифт-погружению, спросил Роджерс.  
— Рэнд и Мёрдок не отвечают, генерал, никак не могу с ними связаться.  
— Тогда вызывай Акихиро, посмотрим на этих ребят в действии.  
— Так точно, — Лэнг в очередной раз переключил канал связи и быстро затараторил. — Джеймс, Дакен, поднимайтесь в инженерный отсек, сегодня вы на подстраховке. Подтвердите.  
— Тебя прекрасно слышим, Лэнг, — раздался голос Джеймса. Уже в инженерном, ждём, когда спустите ребят в ангар.  
Неявка пилотов Сорвиголовы могла стать серьеёной проблемой, и Роджерс отметил себе обязательно разобраться с этим вопросом. Безусловно, все делали скидку на состояние Мёрдока, но подобное нарушение переходило все границы. Война не будет ждать, пока солдат соберётся с силами, он должен быть готов всегда выйти в бой. Им сильно повезло, что друзья из Японии и России так быстро ответили на просьбу о помощи и уже прибыли на базу.   
Процедура дрифт-соеднения Саммерсов прошла ровно и без каких-либо ошибок, как и всегда. Когда пилотная кабина упала вниз, в ангар, где их уже ждал полностью заряженный Циклоп, в отсек инженерной подготовки зашли Дакен и Джеймс Акихиро, начав свой процесс обмундирования. Уже через пять-шесть минут они будут готовы совершить дрифт-прыжкок, через десять — проверят нейросоединения в Росомахе, а через двадцать окажутся на побережье рядом с Циклопом, который в идеальном сценарии уже успеет нанести пару ударов по кайдзю. Ничего сложного, уже через час они все будут праздновать победу над очередным монстром.

Едва кайдзю высунул свой горб из под воды, спутниковые показатели на экране у Лэнга будто взбесились. Сначала Скотт решил, что это какой-то сбой, шалит соединение или ещё что-то, однако довольно быстро понял, что ошибки здесь нет, и внутри него все похолодело от ужаса.  
— Генерал Роджерс! — поспешно закричал он. — Генерал Роджерс! Спутник распознал сигнатуры кайдзю, из разлома вышел не один, а два чудовища. Один мелкий, третьей категории, с которыми мы не раз уже сталкивались, а второй — четвертой. Как тот, что разбил Хоукая в последнем сражении, — он тараторил, стремясь как можно быстрее донести информацию. — Генерал, ребята не выстоят против них двоих, им срочно нужно подкрепление.  
— Вызывай Распутиных, — быстро приказал Роджерс. — И Бартона с Бишоп.  
— Но, сэр, Хоукай еще не готов для сражений, и мы даже не провели испытательного дрифта между ними, не думаю, что это целесообразно...  
— Ты здесь не для того, чтобы думать, Лэнг, — холодно прервал его рассуждения Стив. — Вызывай Бишоп и Бартона, и передай механикам, чтобы подготовили пилотный отсек Капитана.  
На площадке подготовительного уровня царила непривычная суматоха. Кейт беспокойно следила за тем, как Распутиных готовят к дрифт-прыжку и гадала, зачем их вызвали. Судя по тому, в каком состоянии она в последний раз видела Хоукая, их егерь, мягко говоря, не был готов к боевому сражению. Но два кайдзю одновременно — это действительно серьезная угроза, и стоило ожидать, что генерал Роджерс вполне мог выкинуть их на поле боя в роботе, который пусть не полноценно, но всё же мог оказать чудищам хоть какое-то сопротивление.  
— Волнуешься? — Клинт бесшумно подошел к ней со спины, за что ожидаемо поплатился. Погружённая в свои мысли Кейт испугалась, резко развернулась и заехала кулаком ему по лицу.  
— Вот чёрт! Прости, — зашептала она, пытаясь помочь Бартону сдержать кровь, хлынувшую из носа. — Не подкрадывайся ко мне так, идиот! Особенно когда я на взводе. Болит?  
— Пройбёт, — прогундосил Клинт, запрокидывая голову. — Дак чего болнуешься?  
— Да как тебе объяснить… — Кейт с трудом, но всё-таки сдерживалась, чтобы не рассмеяться. — Представь, что человек, который разрушил всю твою карьеру, обращается к тебе за помощью и ты вынужден работать с ним как напарник, вы ещё не успеваете вместе совершить испытательный дрифт-прыжок, а вас уже ставят в поле против двух кайдзю в егере, который толком полноценно не функционирует.  
— И бравда удас, — улыбнулся Клинт. — Де могу бредставить зебе, каково это.  
— Придурок, — Кейт толкнула его в плечо и проводила взглядом Распутиных, переходящих из отсека подготовки в кабину пилотов. В Колоссе она так же располагалась в голове егеря.  
Распутины надели шлемы, и Кейт вместе с Лэнгом провела обратный отсчет до дрифт-прыжка: три, два, один. Первым сквозь толщу воспоминаний выбрался Пётр, а вслед за ним, опасно задержавшись на пару минут, и его сестра.  
Кейт не заметила, что задержала дыхание, испугавшись, что Ульяна слишком глубоко погрузилась в собственное сознание и могла не выбраться самостоятельно. Среди опытных пилотов подобного почти не происходило, но всегда оставался шанс, что что-то пойдёт не так. Для этого столько народу и сидело на капитанском мостике, готовые в любой момент перекрыть питание и выдернуть человека из нейропространства.  
— Бишоп, Бартон, — в динамике возле уха Кейт услышала голос Лэнга. — Вы следующие.  
— Пойдём, — Клинт подтолкнул её в спину, направляя в сторону инженерного отсека, где техники уже держали в руках детали их энергокостюмов.  
Кейт продолжала нервничать, и Клинт, стараясь её поддержать, шутил, обещал обязательно вернуть должок за нос, рассказывал курьёзные случаи на базе, не без помощи Лэнга, конечно. Посреди очередной шутки, Кейт, уже почти в полном костюме, тронула его за руку и тихо спросила:  
— Это ведь то, о чём я думаю?  
Клинт проследил за её взглядом и на мгновение даже сам остолбенел.  
— Скотт? — обратился он к Лэнгу. — Вы там в центре точно ничего не напутали?  
На месте пилотной кабины их ждала вовсе не голова Хоукая, а центральный сектор звезды Капитана Америка. И теперь уже настал черед Клинта волноваться.  
— Да, всё в порядке. Это последний работопособный егерь на базе, — прозвучал в динамике голос Лэнга. — Приказ генерала, ребята. Вам придётся пилотировать Капитана.  
— Никакого давления, да? — прокомментировал Клинт. — Простой дежурный выход. Окей, выдвигаемся на позицию, Скотт. Как там в поле?  
— Циклопу удается удерживать мелкого кайдзю на приемлемом для энергообстрела расстоянии. Росомаха взяли на себя четырёхрангового, Колосс на подходе, — быстро и строго по делу отрапортовал Лэнг. — Вам не о чем волноваться, вы только на подхвате. Не забивайте себе сейчас этим голову. Как себя чувствуешь, Кейт? Готова к синхронизации?  
— Могу ответить что-то, кроме «да»? — попыталась отшутиться Бишоп.  
— Твоя правда, — в голосе Лэнга послышался смешок. — Надевайте шлемы, нейрогель поступит на три, два, один!  
До этого момента Кейт входила в дрифт только два раза, и оба — с Барни, на тренажёре. Слишком давно для того, чтобы успеть морально и физически подготовить себя к мутной и вязкой субстанции, за секунды заполнившей весь шлем. Заставить себя открыть глаза было сложно, а сделать вдох и вовсе невозможно. Когда Кейт наконец-то смогла себя пересилить и снова начала слышать и видеть мир за границами костюма, то поняла, что, похоже, изрядно переполошила центр и особенно Клинта. Он стоял прямо перед ней, держа ее за плечи, с облегчением бормоча:  
— Вот так, дыши, ты молодец.  
После чего похлопал её по плечу и вернулся обратно на позицию.  
— Скотт? Есть контакт?  
— Да, вижу вас на мониторах, ребята! Кейт, продолжай дышать, это ещё не конец. Будь готова к дрифт-соединению. Капитан — егерь старого образца и перед прыжком мы должны будем подключить кабину к общей нейросистеме. У тебя есть ещё пара минут, чтобы собраться. Держитесь крепче!  
Клинт хотел отшутиться, что уж кому, а ему держаться не надо — он ведь любил эти американские горки стыковок — но не рассчитал, что в случае с кабинами пилотов, расположенных в грудинах егерей, спуск в ангар был не вертикальным, а по спирали, словно на центрифуге.  
К концу спуска он таки успел поймать равновесие и когда голос Скотта снова зазвучал возле его уха, уже крепко стоял на ногах.  
— Бартон, Бишоп, готовы к прыжку? Открываем дрифт на три, два, один!  
И мир вокруг резко схлопнулся, потонув в потоке воспоминаний смешанных сознаний. Для Клинта это был первый раз, когда он дрифтовал с кем-то, кроме Барни. Он настолько привык, что в их воспоминаниях было так много общего, что сейчас поток картин чужого детства и юности чуть не выбил его из связки. Он медленно брёл вперёд, пробираясь сквозь туманные отголоски школьных уроков, которых у них с Барни, цирковых детей, никогда не было. Шаг за шагом сменялись картины чужих воспоминаний — похороны матери, свадьба сестры, расстроенная нападением кайдзю, первые тренировки в кадетском корпусе. Эмоциям не было конца и края, и Клинту стоило больших усилий вспомнить, что он сейчас находится не среди них, а в кабине пилота Капитана Америка. Ещё шаг — и он наконец-то вынырнул из бесконечного потока сознания в реальность, где, как оказалось, его уже ждала Кейт.  
— Долго же ты, — она усмехнулась. — Скотт начал волноваться, что ты погряз в воспоминаниях последней битвы.  
— Левой полушарие подключено, функции руки не нарушены, — Лэнг был лёгок на помине. — Добро пожаловать по ту сторону, Клинт. Честно признаться, я больше волновался, что Кейт выкинет что-то подобное, но не ты. Попробуй пошевелить рукой!  
Клинт по старой привычке сначала вытянул вперёд правую руку, а затем согнул её в локте и отвёл назад, будто стреляя.  
— Всё работает, Скотт. Как там по связи?  
— Восемьдесят два процента, неплохо для первого прыжка, да? Клинт? Клинт, ты меня слышишь?  
— Клинт?  
Голос, ещё не забытый и оттого до дрожи живой, заставил его обернуться. Рядом с ним в кабине пилотов снова стоял Барни, добродушно ухмыляющийся его выходке.  
— Тебе только дай повод нарушить приказ, да, братец?  
Всё повторялось, и оттого было одновременно реальным и нереальным.  
— Мы не егерь дальнего боя, Клинт, и никогда им не будем. Так что выбор за тобой, — Барни поднял руки и принял боевую стойку, натягивая тетиву энерголука. Клинт поспешил последовать его примеру, но руки не слушались, локоть было не завести за спину, словно он встречал невидимое препятствие на пути, а энергоимпульсы заряда не отзывались в нейрокостюме.  
Клинт видел, что Барни уже собирался спустить стрелу и попытался закричать, предупредить его, но опоздал.  
— Барни Бартон готов.  
А затем — яркая белая вспышка. Клинта будто взрывной волной бросило вперёд и он повис в воздухе, лишённый опоры. Если бы не провода, он бы точно протащился лицом по решетчатому полу кабины и все швы пришлось бы накладывать заново.  
Системная программа егеря тут же включила сирены и механический голос неустанно начал твердить: рассинхронизация второго пилота, внимание, рассинхронизация второго пилота, аварийное отключение дрифт-соединения, свяжитесь с центром для рекалибровки и повторного подключения.  
— Аварийное отключение? Да ты в своем уме, Бартон? Что с тобой, чёрт возьми, не так? — взвилась Кейт, срывая с себя шлем и подходя к Клинту, чтобы сначала помочь ему подняться, а затем заехать под дых от возмущения.  
— Лэнг, генерал Роджерс, мы можем повторить прыжок? — обратилась Кейт в микрофон. — Центр? Вы нас слышите? Говорит Капитан Америка, у нас аварийный выход из дрифт-соединения, можем повторить?  
— Оставайтесь на позиции, Бишоп, — не сразу, но всё-таки в динамике раздался голос Лэнга. — Вы отстранены, дождитесь, когда кабина вернется на инженерный уровень.  
— Чёрт! — выругалась Кейт. — Что это было, Бартон? Ты делаешь это специально что ли? Чем я тебе насолила?  
— Кейт, я…  
— Заткнись! Я просто поверить не могу. Возможность пилотировать Капитана выпадает раз в жизни, Бартон, надо же было тебе все взять и испортить.  
— Я впервые дрифтовал после инцидента, — Клинт не пытался оправдаться. Его самого не устраивала эта ситуация, он лишь хотел найти логичное объяснение случившегося.  
— Я увидел Барни и… и не смог.  
— Если ты не можешь, то не стоило тебе оставаться на службе и уж тем более не стоило вызывать и так подставлять меня! — Кейт не собиралась остывать и сменять гнев на милость. — Пока настоящие герои сейчас сражаются с монстрами, я сижу здесь и нянчусь со взрослым мужиком, который не может привести в порядок даже собственную жизнь!  
— Кейт.  
— Тебе сейчас нечего мне сказать, — не став даже пытаться слушать, Бишоп отвернулась от Клинта, сложив руки на груди, и встала в ожидании, когда кабина закончит своё движение вверх.  
Их отстранили, не дав ей и шанса проявить себя.

Пока генерал Роджерс изо всех сил искал выход из ситуации с острой нехваткой рейнджеров, Генри Пим решил воспользоваться моментом и провести очередной эксперимент. Непосредственно на базе, Питер уже успел трижды войти в дрифт со спинным мозгом кайдзю и вернуться обратно в трезвом уме и твёрдой памяти, заодно отхватив урывки воспоминаний самого монстра о его родном мире. Следующим необходимым шагом Пим считал проведение дрифт-прыжка в непосредственной близости от живого кайдзю. Как сейчас, пока егери не успели их убить. Это отличный шанс, и его нельзя было упускать.  
— Питер, ты готов? — Генри никому не доверял настройку механизма дрифт-прыжка, всегда сам выполнял эту часть работы. Ему было важно контролировать процесс, быть уверенным, что всё обязательно пойдёт именно так, как было нужно ему. Всё же мозг кайдзю, пусть и спинной, отвечающий только за моторику и технические функции, был органом внеземного происхождения, о котором было известно слишком мало. Пим отдавал себе отчёт, что то, чем они с Паркером занимались, и правда граничило с безумством, но перспектива произвести фурор в генной и био-инженерии и утереть нос всем скептикам была слишком привлекательна, чтобы от этого отказаться.  
— Я буду рядом с тобой всё это время, Питер, ты понял? — проведя последние приготовления, Генри придержал Паркера за плечи. — Слежу за малейшими изменениями в показателях. Если что-то пойдёт не так, если ты начнешь тонуть, я немедленно отключаю питание, хорошо?  
Питер почти не говорил, в основном кивал в ответ. Конечно, как и любого разумного человека, его пугала необходимость совместить свое сознание вместе с разумом чудовища. Однако это была для него единственная возможность послужить своей стране и почтить память родителей. Проект Альтрон сделал невозможное — превратил хилого и щуплого паренька в пилота егеря, и ради этого Питер был готов идти до конца.  
— Начинаю обратный отсчёт, дрифт-прыжок через три, две, одну… поехали!  
Мгновение — и для Питера весь мир вокруг него сомкнулся, выталкивая его в лоно своих собственных воспоминаний. Вот он вместе с мамой и папой в палеонтологическом музее, они смотрели на скелеты огромных динозавров и ели мороженое, клубничное, буквально тающее во рту, превращающееся в вязкую синеватую жидкость, от которой щиплет десны и чешутся клыки. Он слышал размеренный стук одного большого сердца, или же машины, перегоняющей кровь по трубам, доставляя её в капсулы, где формировались его будущие братья и сёстры. Он продолжал слышать этот ритм и сейчас, уже в реальности, вынырнув из воспоминаний нейросети, где-то наверху, на поверхности планеты, где он оказался заперт в теле беспомощного существа. В свои лучшие дни он бы одним укусом переломил его пополам, но теперь был вынужден делить не только своё, но их общее сознание, раскрывать секреты, делиться призывным ритмом.  
— Питер? — позвал его Генри Пим. — Питер, что ты сейчас ощущаешь?  
— Я их чувствую, — Паркер расплылся в улыбке. — Я чувствую кайдзю, сражающихся сейчас за свою жизнь там, наверху. Они прекрасны, доктор Пим. Поразительны.  
— Ты можешь с ними связаться? Можешь попробовать приказать уйти, например, поговорить, узнать, зачем они пришли на нашу планету?  
Питер отрицательно покачал головой. Он не имел права им приказывать, он всего лишь разведчик, добытчик информации, который к тому же потерпел поражение.  
— Им нужны ресурсы, — Питер выдавал информацию по крохам, чтобы как можно дольше пробыть в этом мире. Особенно сейчас, когда он был так близок к своим, когда он мог бы подняться, встать рядом с ними и продолжить то, для чего он был создан.  
— Питер? Питер, ты в порядке? — голос Пима звучал озабоченно. Питер повернулся к нему и только сейчас понял, что уже несколько минут стоит на ногах, бессмысленно вышагивая на ровном месте.   
— Да, доктор Пим, — стараясь не подавать виду, отозвался он. — Меня притягивает к ним, будто магнитом. Проснулось тянущее и непреодолимое желание быть вместе, как единому организму, понимаете?  
— Это крайне любопытное явление, Питер, пожалуй, на сегодня мы можем закончить…  
Крик — непредсказуемый, дикий и оглушающий, пронизывающий до крови из ушей, вместе с волной острой боли прошел через тело Питера, заставив того свалиться с ног и скрутиться на полу в желании укрыться и хоть как-то успокоить сошедшие с ума рецепторы. Пим тут же бросился к Питеру, начав отцеплять нейродиоды от его головы, прерывая дрифт-соединение с мозгом кайдзю. Такого еще не случалось ни при одном другом опыте.  
Даже после отключения Питера продолжало трясти, он скулил, явно пытаясь ответить что-то вразумительное на обеспокоеные крики Пима, не в силах то ли вспомнить, то ли правильно подобрать слова.  
— Я не… я не… — Питер испуганно смотрел на доктора, изо всех сил стараясь унять дрожь во всём теле. Не без помощи Пима он перевернулся и сел на пол, подтянул колени к груди и вцепился в них трясущимися пальцами.  
— Я не… не… мне не… — он продолжал лепетать, не отрывая взгляда от доктора. — Мне нехорошо, доктор Пим. Мне не очень хорошо, доктор Пим. Не очень хорошо.  
— Всё в порядке, это пост-дрифтовый стресс, Питер, через это проходят многие пилоты, — Генри обнял Паркера, успокаивая, а затем помог ему подняться.  
— Будем медленно увеличивать время пребывания в дрифте, чтобы твой организм к этому привык. Ты молодец, отлично держишься, а сейчас давай я провожу тебя в каюту и ты немного отдохнёшь.  
— Он ведь умер? — неожиданно спросил Питер. — Один из кайдзю, он ведь погиб?  
Генри замешкался:  
— Я… обязательно спрошу все у генерала Роджерса, но не сейчас. Позже обсудим это, тебе необходим отдых, Питер. Не нужно ни о чём думать и волноваться, для этого здесь есть я.

***

В столовой стоял привычный галдёж — кто-то обсуждал свежие новости, кто-то продолжал разбирать рабочие вопросы, а кто-то делился письмами и фотографиями своей семьи с континента. Специально столы, конечно, никто не разделял, но так уж сложилось, что рейнджеры ели с рейнджерами, инженеры с техниками и так далее. Общий круг интересов мог сплотить и во время обеда.  
— Ну, как проходит увольнительная? — спросил Клинт, подсаживаясь к Мёрдоку и Рэнду. После их выходки во время последнего инцидента с кайдзю Роджерс устроил этим двоим настоящий разнос. Крик стоял на целый этаж. Итог — они отстранены от военной службы и пилотирования на месяц, отправлены в своего рода неоплачиваемый отпуск.  
— Почему решили остаться на базе?  
— Здесь спокойнее, — уминая свинину за обе щеки отозвался Дэнни. — К тому же, осталось всего ничего, Роджерс скоро нас восстановит.  
— Конечно, если за это время от программы егерей полностью не откажутся в пользу Альтрона, — вставила Кейт, присаживаясь за стол напротив Клинта. — И кому это, интересно, мы должны сказать спасибо?  
— Не повезло тебе с напарником, да, малышка? — слева от Кейт тут же появился Дакен, вместе со своим отцом, конечно же. — Если захочется острых ощущений, я был бы не против подрифтовать вместе с тобой.  
Он подмигнул, и Кейт могла чем угодно поклясться, что даже если она никогда не думала о чем-то подобном, то теперь эта мысль навечно засела у нее в голове.  
— Отвали от девчонки, Акихиро, — бросил в него салфеткой Рэнд.  
— Мои показатели позволяют мне быть дрифт-совместимым и с тобой, Дэнни. Если захочешь отдохнуть от своей обузы.  
— Чё сказал? — Дэнни вскочил из-за стола, в очередной раз готовый вписаться драку.   
Его остановил Распутин, тяжело опустивший руку ему на плечо и с лёгкостью заставивший сесть обратно на скамью.  
— Столовая не место для ссор, — голос у Петра не отличался какими-то пугающими или угрожающими нотками, но при этом спорить с ним никогда не хотелось. Вместе с сестрой они сели рядом с Рэндом. Дэнни молча продолжил есть, бросая злые взгляды в сторону Дакена, но того, казалось, это только лишний раз забавляло.   
— Ешь спокойно, — одёрнул его отец, и, похоже, он был единственным, чьи слова смогли оказать на Дакена хоть какое-то влияние. Он резко переменился в лице, перестал ухмыляться и посерьёзнел. Ненадолго, конечно, но этого хватило, чтобы за столом воцарились несколько минуты тишины.  
Прервал ее правда вовсе не Дакен, а Джеймс Барнс, который широким шагом вошёл в столовую и, вскочив на ближайшую свободную скамью, громко оповестил:  
— Солдаты! Рейнджеры, техники, аналитики, — при перечислении он указывал на каждую группу пальцем и коротко махал в приветствии. — Как вы уже знаете, с тех пор, как Роджерса назначили главнокомандующим нашей базы, Капитан Америка не выходил в поле, потому что найти замену такому пилоту как Стив, конечно, не представляется возможным. Но я нашёл, — он хитро улыбнулся и, обернувшись в проем, помахал кому-то рукой, приглашая. — Позвольте представить вашему вниманию рейнджера, за спиной которого стоят шестнадцать побед из семнадцати возможных, легенда Нью-Йорка…  
— Поверить не могу собственным глазам, это же Сэм мать его Уилсон! — самозабвенно игнорируя все правила приличия, Скотт Лэнг сорвался с места и чуть не сшиб Уилсона, довольно высокого и крепкого телосложением, с ног.  
— Спасибо, Скотт! — оказавшись в столь неловкой ситуации только и смог выпалить Джеймс. — Очень, знаете ли, приятное завершение речи. Спасибо за внимание, надеюсь, вы встретите радушно моего нового напарника. Мда.  
Баки спрыгнул со скамьи на пол и, поравнявшись с Сэмом и Скоттом, почти дружески и совсем не угрожающе потрепал последнего по волосам.  
— И я тоже так по тебе соскучился, Скотт, — протянул Барнс. — Отличный приём.  
— Слушай, это не ты не видел своего лучшего друга вот уже шесть лет, — отмахнулся от него Лэнг. — Мы начинали вместе на одной базе. Это я выводил его в Соколе, учил проходить дрифтовые барьеры и многое другое.  
— Как Кэсси? — перебил его Сэм. — Если этого парня вовремя не остановить, он может болтать до самого конца света.  
— Кому ты это рассказываешь, Сэм, — ответил Джеймс. — Это ведь к нам на базу перевели этого говоруна. Последние шесть лет мы со Стивом только и мечтали о том, чтобы пройти дрифт-подготовку в тишине, без этих извечных историй от друзей и семьи.  
— Вы мне просто завидуете, — парировал Скотт, а затем вернулся к Сэму. — Кэсси в среднюю школу пошла, без ума от математики, так уже по ней соскучился здесь.  
— Пригласили знаменитость и решили встречать его без меня? Непорядок!  
Троица друзей обернулась на голос, и Сэм тут же с распростёртыми объятиями направился навстречу к Стиву Роджерсу.  
— Слышал, теперь ты генерал? Поздравляю, — обнимая, сказал Сэм.  
— Да, никакой полевой работы, только управленческая, — не скрывая сарказма ответил Стив. — Мечта настоящего рейнджера. Рад, что ты к нам при…  
Его голос перебил вой сирен.  
— Что ж, похоже я вовремя приехал? — с улыбкой спросил Сэм. — Буду рад помочь.  
— Отличная идея, — согласился Роджерс. — Джеймс, хватай с собой Сэма и тащитесь в инженерный. Устроим звёздное возвращение Капитана.  
Два раза Барнсу повторять не приходилось, когда Роджерс только начал раздавать приказы, они с Сэмом уже были на полпути к лифту.  
— Скотт, хватай аналитиков и срочно на мостик, выясните, с чем мы имеем дело. Саммерсы, где вы? — он оглядел столовую в поисках вытянутой руки. — Отлично, бегом в инженерный, прикрываете Капитана с берега. Остальные, держитесь на связи, с кайдзю никогда нельзя быть уверенными. Возможно, потребуется и ваша помощь.  
— Роджерс! Генерал Роджерс! — Стив обернулся на голос и увидел, как к нему через спешащую толпу пробивался доктор Генри Пим.  
— В чем дело, доктор Пим?  
— Отзовите Капитана, — наконец-то больше не окружённый людьми, Генри встал перед Роджерсом, поправляя халат. — Прикажите вывести Альтрона. Он в полной боевой готовности уже два дня и ждал только появления кайдзю, чтобы показать себя во всей красе. Мы с вами вместе вели этот проект, он в разы важнее какого-то глупого фанатского возвращения. Без обид, вы и сами это понимаете.  
Пим был прав, и Стив не мог с ним не согласится.  
— Центр, отбой Капитану, — передал он по внутренней связи. — Готовьте кабину Альтрона к запуску, — и затем обратился уже к Пиму. — Ведите Паркера. Надеюсь, он готов к тому, что его ждёт.   
— Конечно, Роджерс. Готовьтесь узреть настоящее оружие будущего.  
Едва за генералом Роджерсом и Пимом закрылись двери лифтов, Ульяна поднялась из-за стола и громко обратилась к своему брату:  
— Беду чую. Сегодня эта тварь либо умрёт от лап кайдзю, либо мы с тобой снесём ему башку.  
— Эй, эй! — тут же подняли шум Рэнд и Клинт. — Этим роботом управляет такой же человек, как и мы. Он один из нас и мы должны его прикрывать, если того потребует генерал Роджерс.  
— Это дьявол, — Ульяна в ответ чуть ли не зашипела. — Если нас отправят прикрывать его задницу, Колосс с этим, конечно, справится. Но потом мы сразу покинем это осквернённое место. Нечисть должна гнить на дне океана.  
— Ты бы приструнил свою сестрицу, Питер, — подал голос Дакен. — В войне все средства хороши. И если эта, как она выразилась, нечисть сможет убивать подобных себе, то я всеми руками за.  
— В войне важно помнить, на чьей ты стороне! — если бы Пётр не выставил между ними руку, Ульяна точно бы кинулась на Дакена. И одному только богу известно, кто бы вышел из этой драки победителем.

Из ангара Циклоп вышел первым. Скотт предупредил, что на город надвигался кайдзю четвёртого ранга — той же прочности и ударной мощности, с каким столкнулся ранее Хоукай, а в прошлый инцидент и сами Саммерсы. Большой пользы от них в битве не было — в конечном счёте четырёхранговым занялся Колосс, а Циклоп вместе с Росомахой уложили на лопатки более мелкого.  
Пугало ли это Саммерсов? Безусловно. Скотт ещё после гибели Барни Бартона начал сомневаться в том, что от их дальнобойных егерей есть хоть какой-то толк, Алекс как мог старался его поддержать. Последняя победа добавила уверенности, но где-то в глубине Скотта все ещё терзали сомнения — что если в этот раз им попадется монстр, неуязвимый к энерговыстрелам? Тот, с которым не повезло столкнуться Хоукаю? Что если подмога так же не успеет вовремя?  
— Скотт? — в дрифте Саммерсы никогда не разговаривали друг с другом вслух. Того, что они сидели в головах друг у друга, было достаточно.   
— Скотт, если бы ты был здесь совершенно один, то пожалуйста, волнуйся и сомневайся в себе сколько тебе влезет. Но не сейчас. Давай, срочно бери себя в руки. Я рядом с тобой, а за нашими спинами новейшая армейская разработка. Они хотят всю программу егерей видоизменить под этих Альтронов, так я слышал. Значит, штука мощная и сможет разделаться с кайдзю. Всё, что от нас требуется — только задержать монстра. Мы с ним даже не столкнёмся, будем держаться своей позиции, как того требует протокол. Не станем глупить, как Бартоны. Хорошо? Хорошо. Тогда поехали.  
Первый выстрел — мимо. Кайдзю успел скрыться под водой как раз тогда, когда Циклоп выстрелил. Но только он вынырнул — и Саммерсы выпустили второй энерголуч, в этот раз попавший прямо в цель.  
Монстр взвыл, то ли от боли, то ли взбешенный самим фактом, что кто-то посмел по нему стрелять, а затем, совершенно неожиданно для всех, он будто побежал. Конечно, скорее поплыл, но невероятно быстро, стремительно приближаясь к берегу к тому самому месту, где стоял Циклоп.  
Саммерсы отстреливались, отступая. Они впервые столкнулись с чем-то столь быстрым. Энерговыстрелы его практически не задевали, взбивая в пар волны океана вокруг кайдзю. И когда чудище наконец-то достигло берега и набросилось на одиноко стоящего егеря — нервно выдохнули не только Скотт и Алекс, но и вся военная база, внимательно следящая за схваткой.  
Альтрон только сделал свой первый шаг, когда кайдзю, разорвав Циклопа пополам, издал грозный рык в воздух, оповещая весь мир о своей победе.  
— Ну же, Питер, — волновался за Паркера Пим, стоя на информационном мостике и сжимая руки в кулаки. Стив также не отводил взгляд от показателей Альтрона, одновременно с этим успев отдать приказ, чтобы инженерный отсек начал готовить к высадке Колосса и Росомаху на подмогу.  
Каждый на базе задержал дыхание, когда Альтрон нанес свой первый удар, заставив кайдзю отступить. Главной целью Питера было выбить монстра обратно в море, чтобы битва не добралась до города. Вслед за первым ударом последовал второй, а там и третий. И если до этого момента у кого-то ещё оставались сомнения в ударной мощи Альтрона, то теперь все они исчезли. Кайдзю отступал, медлительно уворачиваясь от ударов. От скорости, с которой он набросился на Циклопа, будто не осталось и следа. Лэнг предположил, что этому монстру требуется время на восстановление, как и егерям требовалось время для перезарядки, а потому предостерегал Питера всегда оставаться начеку.  
Скотт был почти прав. Кайдзю и правда требовалась перезарядка, вот только источником его энергии оказался океан. Едва монстр ступил в холодные воды, как его глаза налились животной яростью и он остервенело накинулся на Альтрона, своими когтистыми лапами впившись в шею робота, совсем рядом с кабиной пилота. Питер выворачивался из его хватки как мог, стараясь высвободить Альтрона и заехать чудовищу по голове, чтобы дезориентировать. Со стороны базы к месту сражения уже выводили Колосса и Росомаху. Более юркие и быстрые, Акихиро первыми поравнялись с кайдзю и Альтроном и стали быстро, но метко колоть чудище со всех сторон, постоянно отвлекая на себя его внимание. Это позволило Питеру вернуть равновесие и собраться с силами. Удар, обрушенный на череп кайдзю, был сокрушительным. Монстр издал дикий крик, эхо которого донеслось до самого Сан-Франциско, а затем с еще большим остервенением накинулся на противника — не Альтрона, Росомаху.  
Для Акихиро до конца сражения оставались считанные секунды. Похоже, это дьявольское отродье решило разбираться с ними по одному, осознав, что это более эффективно и просто. Питер пытался вмешаться в их сражение, но оказался слишком медлителен — кайдзю одним смертельным движением впечатал Росомаху в дно океана, насквозь пронзив егеря когтями. Если в кабине пилотов кто-то и остался в живых после такого удара, то их мгновенно поглотили пучины океана.  
Но в этом было и кое-что положительное — кайдзю отвлёкся и не заметил, как в его сторону уже летел многокилограммовый меч Колосса. Этот удар сбил чудище с ног и выиграл для Альтрона ещё немного времени, чтобы снова собраться с силами. Теперь уже два тяжеловесных егеря окружили одного пусть и быстрого, но чертовски вымотанного кайдзю.  
Никто не загадывал наперёд, но определённо, от победы их теперь отделяло всего несколько ударов. Последний, пробивший грудную клетку и размозживший огромное сердце чудища, принадлежал Колоссу.  
Инфомостик утонул в единогласном крике радости от победы.

Первым в ангар вернулся Альтрон. Рейнджеры Колосса предупредили, что должны обязательно поднять со дна океана свой меч, прежде чем возвратиться на базу. Питер не отвечал по внутренней связи, но Скотт считал, что техника могла повредиться во время битвы, ведь, дай боже, этот монстр заставил их всех здесь изрядно поволноваться.  
Когда перед экранами, в центральном отсеке, показалась голова Альтрона, Скотт первым делом решил, что Питер не смог разобраться с управлением и, не поняв, как именно провести отстыковку кабины пилота и не имея возможности связаться с центром, решил таким образом привлечь к себе внимание. Альтрону радостно салютовал весь информационный мост, включая сдержанные аплодисменты от генерала Роджерса и довольный кивок Генри Пима.  
Скотт вывел на экраны схему, объясняющую процесс отстыковки и выбежал на самый край мостика, руками напоминая последовательность действий.  
— Ничего страшного, Паркер, с каждым может случиться, — Скотт на максимум вывел динамики базы и открыл все каналы связи, надеясь, что хоть каким-то образом Питер сможет его услышать. — Ты справился с кайдзю, парень, справишься с несколькими рычагами. Это просто.  
Голос Лэнга разносился по всей базе, слово за словом, пока резко не оборвался. И вслед за ним раздался крик ужаса.

— Твою мать, — выругалась Ульяна. Вместе с Петром благодаря Лэнгу они в Колоссе слышали всё до последнего крика.  
— Я же предупреждала их о дьяволе. Прибавь ходу, Пётр, теперь этой твари точно не сносить головы.

На информационном мостике началась настоящая паника, когда Альтрон разрушил аналитический центр, сдавив его в своем кулаке, вместе со всеми аналитиками, что ещё сидели на своих рабочих местах.  
Пим в первых рядах побежал прочь с места происшествия, спотыкаясь и падая среди других, кто пытался спастись от смертельной хватки егеря.   
Стив Роджерс, взглядом выцепив Бартона и Бишоп, добрался до них сквозь паникующую толпу и задал только один вопрос:  
— Вы сможете синхронизироваться без поддержки центра?  
Клинт кивнул и, жёстко схватив Кейт за руку, потянул её в сторону лестниц. Когда тварь, подобная этой, проникла в самое сердце армии, счёт пошёл на секунды. Малейшее сомнение или обсуждение могло привести к тому, что Альтрон первым доберется до ангара и разрушит последних оставшихся там егерей. Роджерс уже связался с другими базами Щ.И.Т. и сейчас те снаряжали своих егерей им в помощь, но когда эти роботы доберутся до Сан-Франциско, от города, а тем более и от базы уже может ничего не остаться.   
Когда они с Бишоп уже были в ангаре и бежали по техническим лесам к кабине пилотов Хоукая, из динамиков раздался строгий голос Роджерса — он смог найти оставшийся целым микрофон:  
— Вниманию рейнджеров всех действующих егерей: открывать огонь на поражение. Альтрон больше не наш союзник, он ясно дал понять, что его цель — полное уничтожение нашей базы, города, а далее и планеты. Я хочу, чтобы вы все видели в нем кайдзю, монстра, которого нужно убить. Это приказ, и наш единственный шанс на выживание.  
— Мы ведь не можем, — возразила Кейт, в спешке натягивая запасной, и от того менее прочный защитный костюм, хранящиеся в кабине Хоукая, наверное, ещё с тех времен, как его только выпустили с конвейера.   
— Чего не можем? Войти в дрифт? Глупости, в каждом егере есть система ручной настройки дрифт-соединения. На тот случай, если во время боя с одним из пилотов случится выброс. Как со мной в Капитане.  
— Нет, я не об этом. Мы не можем его убить, в этой машине сидит человек.  
— Кейт, — устало выдохнул Клинт, но продолжить смог только после того, как они, на счёт три, надели шлемы скафандров и вдохнули нейрогель.  
— Я сам не в восторге от этого плана, но что ещё мы можем сделать? Кабина Капитана сейчас отсоединена от основного тела. Мы и Колосс — единственные егери на этой базе, которые могут выступить против Альтрона, будь он неладен.  
— На три? — прежде чем выжимать тумблер, спросил Клинт. Кейт кивнула.  
— Тогда три!  
И мир снова схлопнулся вокруг них. В этот раз очередность воспоминаний была не столь структурирована, они находили одно на другое, резко врывались друг в друга, смешивая сознания и события. Но и выбраться из столь суматошного дрифта оказалось куда проще, как для Кейт, так и для Клинта.  
Едва оба они выпрыгнули обратно в реальность, как энергомотор Хоукая взвыл, медленно начиная раскручиваться и перекачивать энергию по всему телу робота, позволяя ему сдвинуться с места. Из-за первого шага, неловкого и корявого из-за плохой синхронизации, Кейт чуть не вывихнула себе лодыжку.  
— Прости, — мысленно бросил Клинт. — Давай попробуем ещё раз, но теперь уже вместе. На счёт раз, два…  
Шаг, уже ровный, а за ним второй и третий. Медленно, но всё-таки Хоукай оживал. И первым делом им надо было вытолкать Альтрона за пределы базы, на побережье, где их уже мог встретить и помочь Колосс.  
Альтрон бушевал на верхних ярусах базы, чтобы добраться до него, нужно было воспользоваться либо лифтом, либо карабкаться по выступающим площадкам уровней, будто по скале.   
— Есть и другой вариант, — по привычке вслух, как когда-то они переговаривались с братом, бросил Клинт. Кейт согласилась, это могло сработать.  
Одновременно они вытянули вперёд левую руку, сжимая её в кулак вокруг основания энерголука, затем правую, захватив нейрооперение стрелы, и отвели локоть за спину.  
— Дыши ровно, — в их объединенном сознании раздался голос, знакомый им обоим. — Знай свою цель, — продолжал он. — Следи за ней, прочувствуй движение, и только потом...  
— Стреляй! — одновременно выдохнули Кейт и Клинт. Энергострела пронеслась вверх несколько ярусов и, ярко вспыхнув, взорвалась, достигнув своей цели — спины Альтрона. Этого хватило, чтобы Паркер или нечто иное, управляющее этим роботом, переключил свое внимание с базы на Хоукая.  
— А вот теперь бежим, — быстро выкрикнул Клинт, заметив, что Альтрон начал двигаться в их сторону.  
— Так что будем делать с пилотом? — в отличие от Клинта, у Кейт ещё не было привычки болтать вслух во время дрифта, а потому её голос отдавался у него в голове. — Если мы сейчас ведём парня на верную смерть, то я попробую на практике узнать, что случится с егерем, если один из пилотов решит резко остановиться.  
— И предпочтешь умереть самой? Эта тварь сомнет нас одним движением и даже не напряжется.  
— Я шла в рейнджеры не для того, чтобы убивать людей Клинт. И мне казалось, ты тоже!  
— С чего ты?.. — он снова спросил вслух, в этот раз уже от удивления.  
— Барни, — так же ответила Кейт. — Он рассказал, представив твоё поведение как одну из причин, почему я довольно быстро могу перестать быть запасным пилотом.  
— Вот же мудак, — рассмеялся Клинт.  
— Да, тот ещё.  
Это был первый раз, когда они вместе улыбались.  
— Так какие идеи?  
Впереди уже был виден просвет выхода из ангара, ведущий на побережье. Меньше чем через минуту они вместе с Альтроном окажутся снаружи, где их уже поджидает Колосс, наверняка со своим мечом наперевес.  
— Помнишь, когда ты только приехала, Альтрон стоял в цеху без внешней обшивки, только внутренние сочленения и кабина пилота? Как думаешь, сможем ли мы её выбить из тела?  
— Ну, — протянула Кейт. — Стоит попробовать. Вам с Барни доводилось стрелять с разворота?  
— Давай узнаем прямо сейчас.

Дело предстояло не из лёгких, но когда это трудности останавливали настоящих героев? Важно было просчитать всё, каждый шаг, каждый вздох и каждое движение рукой. У них оставалось семь секунд до выхода.  
Левая рука вперёд — сжать в кулак остов энерголука, правая — ощутить под пальцами нейрооперение стрелы и ухватить за него, согнуть локоть и увести его за спину — натянуть тетиву и быть готовыми в любой момент спустить её.  
Шаг правой ногой — поворот корпуса вправо ровно на четверть, шаг левой — разверуться ещё на четверть, а затем — толчком отпрыгнуть назад, в сторону пляжа, и в полете заметить тонкую щель между соединительными пластинами на шее робота.  
— Дыши, — снова раздался голос в дрифте, тот, что всегда будет здесь рядом с ними. — Прочувствуй каждое движение.  
— Кейт Бишоп… — мысленно отсчитывала последние секунды про себя Кейт.  
— Клинт Бартон… — вторил ей Клинт.  
— Барни Бартон…  
— Готов!  
Выстрел. Яркая фиолетовая вспышка — и шейные пластины отлетели в сторону, оголяя кабину пилота, а вместе с ней и бедного Питера Паркера, скрюченного и бьющегося в припадке, неспособного больше управлять своим телом. В отсеке под ним бился живой спинной мозг кайдзю, который и был главной причиной всех этих бед.  
Хоукай спиной упал на пляж, протаранив так несколько метров и подняв в воздух кучу песка. И уже из этой песочной завесы — вторая энергострела, попавшая точно в дьявольский мозг.  
Альтрон тут же заклинило и робот, обездвиженный и теперь уже безопасный, рухнул в песок.  
Повисшую тишину нарушил раздосадованный голос Ульяны, раздавшийся в пилотной кабине Хоукая.  
— Взяли на себя всё веселье, да, ребята?

***

Стоя у края разрушенного инфомостика, Стив Роджерс прощался с базой. Подобного провала не могли простить даже самому знаменитому рейнджеру Америки, и теперь Стив отправлялся в бессрочный отпуск.  
— Отстранили?  
Стив обернулся и увидел Старка, который осторожно перешагивал через обломки информационных панелей.  
— Пришел позлорадствовать? — спросил Стив, отвернувшись и облокотившись об остатки защитной решетки.  
— Может и так, — Тони подошёл и встал рядом, взглядом осматривая и оценивая нанесенный урон. — Они восстановили мой контракт. Я пытался потребовать, чтобы тебя оставили хотя бы в роли пилота Капитана, но, знаешь, я думал — это ты упёртый, как дубина. Ничего не вышло.  
— Ты попытался, хотя и не должен был, — Стив посмотрел на него с благодарностью. — Спасибо. За Капитана не волнуйся, он в надёжных руках: Джеймс и Сэм лучшие пилоты, с которыми мне доводилось быть знакомым. Хотя окажись на их месте мы с тобой, то, конечно, оставили бы их далеко позади.  
В ответ Старк не смог сдержать смешок:  
— Никогда не слышал большей ахинеи, Роджерс, а ведь мне пришлось выслушать речь Хэнка на этом идиотском собрании!  
— Да ладно тебе, — Стив по-дружески похлопал его по плечу. — У нас неплохо получалось в симуляции в гараже «Старк Индастриз». Что ни говори, а твоя разработка парного дрифт-соединения стала настоящим прорывом для создания егерей.  
— Это было до того, как дрифт убил моего отца, Стив. Считай, что в другой вселенной.  
— Ему следовало послушать тебя, а не Пима. Впрочем, как и мне, — Стив повернулся к Тони и, поймав его взгляд, произнес:  
— Прости.  
Тони по началу даже замешкался, а затем привычно отмахнулся:  
— Конечно, вам всем стоило ко мне прислушаться! Ещё не было ни одного раза, когда Тони Старк бы оказался неправ.  
— Разве что один, — хитро улыбнувшись, возразил Стив. — Ты постоянно твердишь, что никогда не окажешься на поле боя в егере.  
— И в ближайшее время я не планирую нарушать свои собственные правила, Роджерс.  
— Но ты там был, и не один раз.  
Тони вопросительно уставился на Стива, ожидая от того объяснений. Роджерс в очередной раз смерил его взглядом и, довольно улыбнувшись, снова переключил свое внимание на показатели.  
— Ни одно дрифт-соединение не проходит бесследно, Тони, ты об этом постоянно твердил ещё с нашего первого испытательного прыжка. Сознания смешиваются и какая-то часть напарника навсегда остается в твоей памяти. И каждый раз, когда мы с Барнсом выходили на поле боя, сражались в Капитане против кайдзю, ты тоже там был, Тони. Вместе со мной. 


End file.
